bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lis z Inuzuri
center ---- Równi i równiejsi ---- Dla osób z zewnątrz, Onmitsukidō zawsze było dziwną i tajemniczą organizacją. Bynajmniej nie ze względu na swój utajniony charakter, ale na zasady i zwyczaje tam panujące. Jest to chyba jedna z najbardziej hermetycznych i w pewien sposób elitarnych formacji podlegających Centrali 46. Elitarnych nie tyle ze względu na nadzwyczajne umiejętności jej członków, ale bardziej na ich pochodzenie. Bardzo niechętnie patrzy się tam na ludzi z gminu, co tłumaczy fakt, że jest ich tam niewielu. Onmitsukidō bardzo często mylone jest z 2. Oddziałem Gotei 13. Tak na prawdę z prawnego punktu widzenia są to organizacje zupełnie od siebie niezależne, a jedyne co je łączy to wspólny dowódca. Członkowie 2. Oddziału wspomagają działania Tajnych Służb Operacyjnych, ale nigdy nie powierza się im zadań większej wagi. Zwykle zasilają Siły Karno-egzekucyjne na szeregowych stanowiskach lub Korpus Patrolu. Ważniejsze wydziały jak na przykład Dywizja nadzorcza czy Korpus Dochodzeniowy są zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla osób szlacheckiego pochodzenia. Do Onmitsukidō można dostać się jedynie przez znajomości z wpływowymi i nie rzadko bardzo zamożnymi rodami, co dla osoby pochodzącej z Rukongai jest praktycznie nieosiągalne. Nikt za bardzo nie kryje się z tą dyskryminującą praktyką. Często w nieformalnych rozmowach pada wytłumaczenie tego stanu rzeczy jako czysto pragmatycznego działania. Onmitsukidō jest formacją na której barkach spoczywa wiele ważnych decyzji a jej funkcjonariusze są z tego powodu niezwykle narażeni na przekupstwo. Ludzie bogaci są mniej łasi na pieniądze, a przynajmniej suma za jaką będą w stanie zaryzykować swoje stanowisko jest nieporównywalnie większa i mało kto może ją zaoferować. W obrębie organizacji panuje feudalny, hierarchiczny porządek, który od setek lat tworzy dziewięć rodów. Oczywiście nigdzie nie jest zapisane, że ród ród Kagabu, Inihara, Ōmaeda, Kataoka, Oshin czy Shibukji podlegają rodom Feng i Abukara, które służą rodzinie Shihōin, ale i tak wszyscy podporządkowują się tej hierarchii. Zawsze mile widziane są osoby z poza rodzin powiązanych z organizacją, o ile również płynie w nich błękitna krew. Takie zasady rekrutacji sprawiają, że można nie odczuć w, którym momencie wyszło się z pałacu rodu Shihōin i weszło na teren baraków Onmitsukidō, które są z nim połączone. Słowo baraki jest tutaj niebywale mylące, ale oficjalnie tym właśnie są rozległe pałacowe kompleksy otoczone wypielęgnowanymi ogrodami. Każdy średniej rangi oficer posiada gabinet większy niż sala zebrań kapitanów Gotei 13, nie mówiąc już o przyległych do tego pomieszczeniach prywatnych, stawach, ogrodach, tarasach i innych tego typy zbytkach. W jednym z takich gabinetów swoją poranną herbatą delektował się Komisarz Usagi Yamada. Powoli sączył gorący wywar o bursztynowej barwie przeglądając raporty z niedbałej sterty papierów leżącej na biurku. Usagi dopił herbatę i spojrzał pytająco na siedzącego przed nim młodego mężczyznę. -Nazywasz się Kyoji, tak? Dobrze pamietam? - Zapytał leko marszcząc brwi. -Tak, panie komisarzu. -Chcesz herbaty? -Emm... Właściwie to mam panu coś do przekazania. - Powiedział mężczyzna wręczając Usagiemu zapieczętowaną wiadomość. -Aaa... rozumiem... dziękuję. - Powiedział rzucając kopertę na stertę dokumentów. -N...Nie otworzy pan? - Zapytał lekko zdezorientowany shinigami. Usagi spojrzał na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek i przewrócił oczami z dezaprobatą. Niechętnie otworzył zapieczętowaną kopertę. Od niechcenia i jakby za karę wybiórczo odczytał treść, ale w miarę zagłębiania się w lekturę jego twarz przyjmowała poważniejszy wyraz. Na końcu zbladł zupełnie. Pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w kawałek papieru po czym odłożył go na biurko. -Czy coś się stało? - Zapytał zaniepokojony. -Wezwij wszystkich do mojego biura. Natychmiast. Shinigami z przerażeniem w oczach wybiegł z gabinetu. Usagi westchnął głęboko i przejechał po twarzy rękoma opadając na wysokie oparcie krzesła. Nie trzeba było długo czekać zanim w biurze pojawią się wszyscy członkowie jego plutonu. Około dwudziestu osób weszło w milczeniu do gabinetu z niepokojem wyczekując reakcji swojego przełożonego. Yamada podniósł się na krześle i oparł łokciami o blat biurka. -Ehhh... Mam wam do przekazanie rozkazy, które przed chwilą otrzymałem od Głównodowodzącego. Sytuacja z Quincy uległa zaostrzeniu. Tak jak myślałem nie udało się wypracować z nimi żadnego porozumienia, więc pozostaje tylko jedno wyjście. Centrala 46 podjęła decyzję o całkowitej eliminacji ich rodzaju. Na sali zapanowała cisza przerywana cichymi szeptami. Przerwał ja jeden z shinigamich stojących koło wyjścia. -No i bardzo dobrze! Pokażemy im panie Komisarzu. Usagi spojrzał na niego surowym wzrokiem i powiedział beznamiętnie. -Nie. Nie pokażemy im, Shoji. Nasz pluton został wyznaczony do innego zadania. Yamada wstał z krzesła i stanął przed zebranymi oficerami. Wszyscy przyglądali się mu w milczeniu z niecierpliwością czekając na jakieś wyjaśnienia. Usagi obrzucił ich smutnym spojrzeniem po czym z wolna kontynuował wypowiedź. -Naszym zadaniem jest eliminacja mieszkańców Rukongai w obrębie Okręgu Inuzuri. Nieodpowiedzialna zemsta Quincy na Pustych pożerających dusze ich bliskich doprowadziła do poważnego zachwiania równowagi dusz. To według Centrali jedyny sposób na stabilizację. Łącznie zostanie oczyszczonych trzydzieści z osiemdziesięciu okręgów. Jeśli ktoś już teraz wie, że nie będzie zdolny do wykonania tego zadania jestem gotów przyjąć rezygnację. Nie muszę chyba nikomu mówić co jest karą w razie niewykonania rozkazu lub dezercji w warunkach bojowych. Operacja rozpoczyna się za kilka godzin. Zbiórka po zmroku na głównym placu korpusu. To... chyba na tyle. Na sali zapadła cisza. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą usłyszał. Niektórzy mieli nawet nadzieję, że to bardzo niesmaczny żart, ale powaga ich przełożonego sprawiała, że coraz bardziej w to wątpili. Usagi jeszcze raz zmierzył wzrokiem zaszokowanych shinigamich i wyszedł bez słowa z gabinetu. ---- Sozaburo Kataoka siedział na korytarzu opierając się plecami o ścianę. Był dziedzicem jednej z najbardziej wpływowych rodzin w Onmitsukidō. Do plutonu komisarza Yamady dostał się jedynie dzięki znajomościom swojego ojca. To miała być ciepła i bezpieczna posada na wysokim stanowisku i rzeczywiście taka była... aż do dzisiaj. Wszystko zmieniło się w koszmar w ciągu jednego dnia. Ściskał w ręku kartkę z wytycznymi, którą dostał niedawno od dowództwa. Miał jeszcze nikłą nadzieję na to, że uda mu się jakoś wykręcić z tego szaleństwa. Drzwi na końcu korytarza otworzyły się gwałtownie i z biura dowódcy plutonu wyszedł szybkim krokiem zdenerwowany mężczyzna przeklinając pod nosem. -Następny, proszę~! Jest tam ktoś jeszcze? - Zapytał głos z głębi korytarza. Sozaburo podniósł się z ziemi i niepewnie wszedł do środka. Za zawalonym papierami i butelkami po sake biurkiem siedział młody chłopak w czarnym haori. Sozaburo przez chwilę przypatrywał się dziwnemu rumieńcowi na jego twarzy po czym usiadł na krześle po drugiej stronie biurka. -Yamada-san... Mogę zająć chwilę...? - Zapytał nieśmiało. -Proszę... nie mamy już wiele czasu, ale i tak nikt nie zrobi nic bardziej konstruktywnego w pół godziny. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie przyszedłeś tutaj prosić mnie o wypowiedzenie posłuszeństwa wzdlędęm Centrali tak jak reszta. -Nie... ja tylko chciałem... Chciałem się zapytać czy istnieje możliwość odejścia ze służby. Usagi zmierzył go znudzonym spojrzeniem i powiedział cicho nie patrząc mu w oczy. -Nie wiem co sobie o mnie myślicie, ale nie mam wpływu na to jakie dostajemy rozkazy. Mam natomiast wpływ na to jak i czy w ogóle je wykonacie. To jest moje główne i tak na prawdę jedyne zadanie jako dowódcy, a wy przychodzicie sobie tutaj i chcecie żebym odmówił wykonania polecenia? Chyba was już kompletnie pogrzało... Nie jest łatwo dowodzić taką bandą rozpuszczonych szlachetków, którym wydaje się, że wszystko można załatwić pieniędzmi i wpływami. Rozkaz to rozkaz i nie ma od tego odwołania. Jeśli chcesz się zwolnić, to masz taką możliwość, ale po zakończeniu operacji. -Ale... czy nie lepiej by było gdyby zajął się tym ktoś inny? Nie jestem mordercą! Nie chcę nim być. -Słyszałem to już dzisiaj. Mówisz to samo co cała reszta i usłyszysz tą samą odpowiedź. - Powiedział wstając z krzesła. -Gdzie pan idzie? -Tam gdzie ty. Na dziedziniec. Za dziesięć minut wyruszamy. ----- Zmrok zapadł nad bezkresnym, ciągnącym się aż po horyzont slumsem. Przez dzielnicę biedoty powoli maszerował zbrojny orszak wzbudzając nieufność wśród okolicznych mieszkańców. Shinigami czuli na sobie ich podejrzliwe spojrzenia i nie mogli tego znieść. Yamada jechał konno na przedzie kolumny prowadząc za sobą dwudziestoosobowy oddział, który szczerze go nienawidził za obecny obrót sprawy. Wyraźnie słyszał jak spiskują przeciwko niemu, tuż za jego plecami. Nie byli ludźmi obowiązku, którzy za wszelką cenę wypełniają swoją powinność. Mieli pieniądze, wpływy i władzę dzięki, którym rzadko kiedy byli od kogoś zależni. Usagi wiedział, że nie może z nimi postępować jak ze zwykłym żołdactwem, bo inaczej skończy z nożem w brzuchu. W jednostce, gdzie ściany mają uszy, musiał grać nieugiętego lojalistę, ale rozkaz Centrali nie podobał mu się w równym stopniu co jego podkomendnym. Po kilku godzinach od otrzymania rozkazu, szok i niedowierzanie ustąpiły a na ich miejsce pojawiały się złość i urażona duma. Dla większośći wysoko urodzonych Centrala 46 nie miała żadnego autorytetu. Kiedy musieli wypełniali jej polecenia tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na prawo, ale wszystko ma swoje granice, których nie należy przekraczać. Usagi zatrzymał konia przy niezbyt zachęcającej, ale jedynej w okolicy gospodzie. Jego pluton obrzucił go nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Niektórzy powoli sięgali już po broń w obawie o to, że chce wszcząć rzeź zaczynając od tego przybytku. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć olbrzymie napięcie. Wielu oficerów powoli przesuwało drżące ręce w stronę rękojeści. Yamada spojrzał pogardliwie na grupę przymierzających się do dobycia mieczy shinigami i zsiadł z konia. -Ręce cię świerzbią Tanaka? Lepiej daj sobie na wstrzymanie, bo komuś stanie się krzywda. -A nie po to nas tutaj przyprowadziłeś? Chyba właśnie o to chodzi żeby komuś stała się krzywda! Czy się mylę?! - Krzyknął gruby shinigami. -Oj już się tak nie emocjonuj... - Machnął ręką Yamada. -Lepiej uważaj chłopcze. Zabawa w dowódcę może się źle dla ciebie skończyć. Nie jestem zbirem do wynajęcia! Rozejrzyj się tylko gdzie my, kurwa jego mać jesteśmy! Sram na całą tą jebaną Centralę i jej popierdolone rozkazy. Nie jesteśmy ich chłopakami od brudnej roboty! -Mało oryginalna groźba... co nie zmienia faktu, że gdybyś służył w normalnym oddziale, gdzie panuje porządek i dyscyplina byłyby to twoje ostatnie słowa. Jednak... Nasza jednostka jest specyficzna. Jesteśmy tolerancyjni na takie zachowania i przymykamy oko, nawet jesli jakiś fiucio wygraża swojemu dowódcy... Taka mała dygresja... Ale masz rację... Zgadzam się z tobą w stu procentach. Centrala chyba zapomniała gdzie gdzie jej miejsce wysyłając nas na to zadupie. Większość z was... sądząc po waszych minach zapewne sądzi, że mam zamiar wykonać ich rozkaz nawet jeśli się z nim nie zgadzam. Można było odnieść takie wrażenie, to prawda... ale jakie miałem wyjście? Gdybym przystał na waszą propozycję i odmówił, wszystkich nas wsadzili by do Siedliska Larw. A ja nie zamierzam ani siedzieć w pierdlu ani mordować cywili. -Co więc proponujesz? - Zapytał wysoki mężczyzna z drugiego szeregu. -Porządną kolację po długiej podróży. - Powiedział wskazując na dwupiętrową gospodę. - A po kolacji zastanowimy się jak zaradzić tej mało komfortowej sytuacji. Jeśli nadal chcecie mnie zlikwidować to zapraszam, ale tym którzy to przeżyją nie wróżę szczęśliwego powrotu do domu, a przecież oto właśnie chodzi nam wszystkim, prawda? Atmosfera wyraźnie się rozluźniła i na twarzach wszystkich na nowo zagościł uśmiech. Szczególnie na twarzy właściciela zajazdu pana Kotetsuji, który dzisiejszej nocy zapewnił dostatnie życie sobie, swoim dzieciom, których jeszcze nie miał, ich wnukom i prawnukom. Nocleg kosztował 200 kan, a każdy chciał zapłacić za siebie i swój pokój osobno. Nikt jednak nie miał przy sobie niższej jednostki monetarnej niż pięciouncjowa tabliczka złota. Nadwyżkę potraktowano jako napiwek dla właściciela. To kwestia honoru i dobrego wychowania, które w tym środowisku są traktowane bardzo poważnie kiedy jest okazja do okazania swojej zamożności i hojności przed innymi. Kiedy gospodarz się trochę uspokoił i jeszcze raz przyjął leki na serce zarządził przygotowania do kolacji poczynając od wyrzucania wszystkich dotychczasowych gości razem z nich bagażem. Nie minęła godzina zanim shinigami zasiedli razem przy uginającym się od różnego rodzaju potraw stole wokół, którego nieustannie krążył pan Kotetsuji wraz z żoną, pospiesznie usługując gościom. Nie trzeba było długo czekać zanim ktoś zacznie rozmowę na temat całej operacji i jej dalszego przebiegu. -Właściwie to... ktoś wie dlaczego wysłali tutaj akurat nas? Przecież to niedorzeczne! - Rzucił pytaniem starszy sierżant Sachi Kuroda. -Niedorzeczne? A kogo mieli wysłać? Gotei 13?! Tam prawie każdy urodził się na świńskim gnoju! Mieliby szlachtować swoich? Już to widzę! - Powiedział wyraźnie rozbawiony Tanaka. Drwiny z pospólstwa zawsze wywoływały salwy śmiechu wśród członków plutonu komisarza Yamady, a w szczególności na zakrapianych imprezach takich jak ta. Na chwilę wszyscy zapomnieli o swoim trudnym położeniu między obowiązkiem, moralnością i zwyczajną niechęcią do brudzenia sobie rąk. Usagi wychylił czarkę sake i spojrzał na siedzącego obok Sozaburo. -A ty co taki markotny? Nadal chcesz odejść ze służby? -Ehhh... nie wiem... Nie podoba mi się to. Co zrobimy dalej? Musimy jakoś wykonać rozkaz... Nic się nie polepszyło w tej kwestii. -Spokojnie... Rozkaz mamy wykonać, ale nikt nie powiedział na kiedy. Zobaczymy jak poradzi sobie reszta. Kilka mil stąd stacjonuje oddział nadkomisarza Funabashiego. Podobno niezły z niego sukinsyn. Prędzej pozabija wszystkich gołymi rękoma niż pójdzie na lewiznę jak my. Ale masz rację... trochę wpadliśmy i nie sposób tego ukrywać. Nie wiem co zrobimy, ale coś się wymyśli. Poczekajmy na rozwój wydarzeń. -To co dzisiaj się stało... ja przepraszam... - Powiedział Sozaburo kłaniając się nisko. -Co? -Spiskowałem przeciwko panu. Reszta myślała, że chce pan nas wszystkich zmusić do wykonania tego rozkazu... Chcieliśmy pana pojmać w razie potrzeby i... -Nic sobie z tego nie rób. To nieistotne. Nie podoba mi się to tak samo jak wam... Poza tym nie jestem szaleńcem w brew temu co się mówi. Nie porwałbym się na dwudziestu chłopa nawet gdybym miał pierdolca na punkcie obowiązku i innych tym podobnych bzdetów. To w brew głównej zasadzie Onmitsukidō. -Zasadzie? -No wiesz... tej debilnej formułce, której każą się uczyć w Akadami... jak to szło? -Aaaaa.... Jeżeli widzisz, że wróg przyparł sojusznika do muru, uznaj to za idealną szansę. I zamiast wtrącać się do walki, zajdź go od tyłu i zabij. A jeśli jesteś za słaby, by to zrobić, stój i patrz, jak twój towarzysz ginie. - Wyrecytował jednym tchem. -No właśnie. To raczej nie jest myślenie samobójcy. To myśl nastawiona na przetrwanie nie na walkę za wszelką cenę. Nigdy nie dopuściłbym do tego żeby mój własny odział stał się moim wrogiem. Jeśli mam w oddziale dwudziestu zdrajców racji stanu to nie pozostaje mi nic innego niż stać się dwudziestym pierwszym. -Cóż... trochę.... osobliwa interpretacja... -Tak, tak wiem co sobie myślisz... Nigdy nie byłem dobrym dowódcą. Nawet tego nie ukrywam. Zobacz tylko na ten bajzel. Tańczę jak mi zagracie.....ale... jaki mam wybór? Nawet nie wiesz jak ciężko dowodzić ludźmi takimi jak wy... nie boicie się sądu polowego bo mało kto jest na tyle głupi żeby stracić szlachcica. Przekupić też się was nie da bo wszyscy mają pieniądze. Więc co mi zostaje? Moje słowo jako dowódcy, którego słuchacie tylko wtedy jak wam wygodnie. Jestem starszy stopniem, ale w praktyce to tylko pusta formułka. Nic nie znaczący tytuł przed nazwiskiem. -Proszę tak nie mówić Yamada-san. To nie tak jak wygląda. My po prostu... -Nie musisz się tłumaczyć... Jestem taki sam jak wy. Uwielbiam ten oddział, bo wszyscy tutaj wiedzą o co tak na prawdę chodzi... Zupełnie nie przeszkadza mi to, że dowodzę wami tylko w teorii. Bo wtedy odpowiedzialność za ten cały burdel ponoszę też tylko teoretycznie. Twoje zdrowie. - Powiedział z uśmiechem wznosząc toast. Sozaburo spuścił głowę na dół i umilkł na dłuższą chwilę. Podkomisarz Tanaka chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł na środek lekko się zataczając i rozpoczął wznoszenie całych serii pijackich toastów. Pierwsza piątka dotyczyła spraw woskowych takich jak szczęśliwy powrót do domu i zwycięskie walki ale koło dziesiątej kolejki skończyła mu się wena i wszyscy pili za zdrowie żony gospodarza, dobrą pogodę i łagodnego kaca. Przy takim tempie większa część szybko znalazła się pod stołem i tym radosnym akcentem zakończyła świętowanie. Ostali się jedynie najtwardsi zawodnicy z najmocniejszymi głowami i Sozaburo, który nie był w nastroju do picia. Jako jedyny trzeźwy wstał od stołu i zszedł na dół do przygotowanych przez pana Kotetsujiego pokoi. Był bardzo zmęczony jednak nie chciało mu się spać. Stanął przy oknie chcąc zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza kiedy usłyszał w oddali dziwny trzask przypominający dźwięk walącego się budynku. Wychylił się lekko za framugę. Jego twarz momentalnie pobladła kiedy zobaczył wielką czerwoną łunę nad zachodnim niebem. Ogień w oddali trawił wszystko aż po horyzont. Nie potrafił dokładnie ocenić odległości, ale pożar szalał raczej w innym okręgu. Zaczęło się. - Odezwał się kobiecy głos za jego plecami. Przy niewielkim palenisku w podłodze siedziała czarnowłosa dziewczyna z fajką w ustach czyszcząc połyskujący w świetle ognia miecz. Spojrzała obojętnie na chłopaka i rzuciła od niechcenia. -Ty jesteś ten nowy, ta? -Emm... Chyba tak.. Nazywam się Sozaburo a ty...? -Słyszałam jak spiskujesz z Tanaką przeciwko Yamadzie. Dobrze ci radzę nie rób tego więcej. Tanaka to sprzedajny wieprz. Możesz wiele stracić jeśli będziesz się z nim zadawał. Tylko cię wykorzysta. Lepiej trzymaj się blisko Yamady. On..... też może cię wykorzystać, ale zwykle wszyscy wychodzą na tym lepiej niż wtedy kiedy sami o sobie decydują. Jest trochę jak... chciałoby się powiedzieć... jak ojciec ale jest na to za młody... Raczej jak kumpel. Uwierz mi w innym oddziale już dawno polałaby się krew przy takiej jeździe jak dzisiaj. A nazywam się Hayami Echiko. Miło cię poznać i w ogóle... -Ja wcale nie spiskowałem tylko.... Z resztą nie ważne... Co tam się dzieje? Czy oni naprawdę robią co kazała im Centrala? -A co myślałeś? Ogniem łatwiej. Pewnie jak skończą u siebie przyjdą sprawdzić jak nam poszło i może być problem... -Problem? -Nie wiem co planuje komisarz. Jak dla mnie cała ta sprawa jest przegrana, ale nie będziemy nic wiedzieli bez monitorowania sytuacji. Hayami z powrotem złożyła miecz i wstała od ognia. Zmierzyła Sozaburo wzrokiem po czym bez słowa wyszła na zewnątrz. Kiedy tylko opuściła ciepłe pomieszczenie spoliczkował ją siarczysty mróz. Szła powoli chowając zmarznięte dłonie w rękawach. Raz po raz zatrzymywała się na chwilę za winklem unikając nagłych zrywów zimnego wiatru. Mijając okoliczną świątynie przystanęła na dłuższą chwilę wsłuchując się w ciszę. -Na prawdę... Skończmy z tą dziecinadą... Po co za mną idziesz, chłopcze? - Powiedziała z lekkim poirytowaniem w głosie. -Chciałem tylko sprawdzić dokąd idziesz... Może przyda ci się pomoc? - Zapytał Sozaburo wychylając się z za rogu. -Ehhh... młody... Normalnie kazałabym ci spadać, ale niestety tak się składa, że dobrze by było, gdyby ktoś mi towarzyszył. Miał to zrobić Shimpachi, ale leży teraz pod stołem we własnych rzygach. Samotna kobieta ściąga na siebie same kłopoty w takich miejscach jak to. Nie żebym sobie nie radziła... ale ciężko wtedy nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, a tego bardzo chciałbym uniknąć. -Nie rozumiem... potrzebujesz... pomo...? -Nie! - Rzuciła stanowczo. - Skoro już się napatoczyłeś to ci powiem. Yamada chce znać sytuację w okolicy. Fukuda i Miyagi mieli sprawdzić co się dzieje na południu, a ja i Shimpachi na zachodzie. Niestety jak już mówiłam zalał się w szpadel a ja zostałam z ręką w nocniku. Więc gdybyś był tak miły... -Czyli jednak potrzebujesz pomocy. - Powiedział z dziwnym uśmiechem Sozaburo. -Nazywaj to jak chcesz. Misja zwiadowcza nigdy nie jest wykonywana przez jedną osobę. Zbyt duże ryzyko niepowodzenia. -Wchodzę w to. -Wchodzisz w co...? - Zapytała unosząc brew. -No.... w sensie, że się zgadzam... -Głupio to brzmi. Chodź nie mamy wiele czasu... Musimy przebyć jak najdłuższą drogę przed świtem. Za dnia lepiej się nie ujawniać póki nie znajdziemy innych ubrań. -Innych ubrań? -Shinigami mordują mieszkańców na masową skalę. Wolałabym nie wyglądać jak jedna z nich. Chodź za mną. Jak przyśpieszymy tępa będzie trochę cieplej - Powiedziała Echiko i biegiem ruszyła przed siebie. Sozaburo skinął głową i pobiegł za kobietą drogą prowadzącą przez rozległe ryżowisko poza miastem. Noc była głęboka a niego zasnute chmurami. Widząc czarne obłoki dymu unoszące się nad zachodnią dzielnicą, zwątpił przez chwilę w słuszność swojego wyboru, ale było już za późno na odwrót. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że wpakował się w nie lada kłopoty z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. Biegnąc przed siebie, prowadzony przez kobietę, którą znał od dziesięciu minut w stronę samego serca ludobójczej masakry, poczuł obce sobie pragnienie. dzisiejszej nocy słuchając pijackich opowieści starszych oficerów, sam też zapragnął przeżyć coś o czym będzie mógł później opowiadać przy butelce. ---- Chichot historii ---- Usagi wstał dzisiaj z ogromnym bólem głowy. Z trudem podniósł się z pod stołu i obrzucił izbę mętnym spojrzeniem. Wspierając się na blacie dźwignął się z ziemi i chwiejnym krokiem zszedł na dół, obijając się o ściany w wąskim przejściu między piętrami. Okropne uczucie suchości, które towarzyszyło mu od samego przebudzenia dawało o sobie znać coraz bardziej. Rozejrzał się po niewielkim korytarzu na parterze i po krótkim namyśle wszedł do zaparowanego pomieszczenia. W środku było duszno a na podłodze walały się ręczniki i wiaderka. Shinigami podszedł do dużej bali z wodą, zanurzył w niej głowę i pił aż nie poczuł na plecach lekkiego szturchnięcia. Powoli wynurzył się z wody i odwrócił w stronę wysokiej nagiej kobiety przyglądającej mu się z lekkim zdziwieniem. - Emmm.... to jest chyba.... damska łazienka tak...? - Wydukał zachrypniętym głosem. - Damska? Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo, ale na pewno jest jednoosobowa. - Powiedziała kobieta z lekkim rozbawieniem. - No tak... nie wiedziałem, jest... no tego... że zajęte jest... przepraszam.... emmm... Kaoru? - Setsuko. - Aaaaa... no tak... łatwo was pomylić... - Może łatwiej byłoby gdybyś spojrzał mi w twarz. - ... No to... czas na mnie... przyjdź do mnie później musimy porozmawiać... i Kaoru też niech przyjdzie. - Powiedział Usagi wychodząc na korytarz z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Zamknął drzwi od łazienki i wyszedł na dziedziniec przed zajazdem. Rozejrzał się z niesmakiem po okolicy i przetarł oczy. Jak okiem sięgnąć nie było widać żywej duszy. Jedynie w oddali poruszał się jakiś czarny bliżej nieokreślony kształt. Shinigami podszedł w stronę bramy i dopiero wtedy w bezkształtnej masie rozpoznał spory tłum biegnących w jego stronę ludzi. Przepłoszeni wieśniacy przebiegli koło gościńca przeraźliwie wrzeszcząc. - Kur... ani dnia spokoju. Setsuko!!! Ubieraj się i chodź tu! - Co się dzieje?! - Zapytała kobieta wychylając się z za drzwi. - Mamy kłopoty, ubieraj się szybko i chodź tu. Usagi szybkim krokiem wszedł na piętro. W całym budynku nie było nikogo kto mógłby teraz ustać na nogach. Pośpiesznie zatknął za pas swoje zanpakuto i krótszy rodowy miecz po czym zszedł na dół gdzie czekała na niego zniecierpliwiona i rządna wyjaśnień kobieta. - Co się znowu dzieje?! - Prawdopodobnie ludzie Funabashiego są bardziej sumienni niż podejrzewałem. Już się zaczęło. - O czym ty mówisz? - Musimy sprawdzić jak daleko zaszedł i czy nie zabrał się za nasz teren po tym jak sam już skończył. - W jedną noc?! Przecież to niemożliwe... Tam mieszka kilkadziesiąt tysięcy osób. - Żebyś się nie zdziwiła. Shinigami ruszyli biegiem w stronę z której cały czas napływały niedobitki wykończonej ludności. Na północ od traktu miasto było doszczętnie zniszczone. Wypalona ziemia i popiół mieszały się z zakrzepłą krwią pokrywając ulice obrzydliwą skorupą. Setsuko biegła przodem trzymając już dłoń na rękojeści. Przy niewielkim drogowskazie stała spora grupa ubranych na czarno postaci w teatralnych maskach w większości przedstawiających twarze demonów. Shinigami zatrzymali się kilkanaście metrów przed nimi. Wysoki mężczyzna w czerwonej rogatej masce wyszedł przed szereg i ukłonił się nieznacznie w stronę Usagiego. - Witam, panie komisarzu. Nie spodziewaliśmy się tutaj pana. - Powiedział nonszalanckim tonem strzepując krew z wyszczerbionego ostrza. - A ja nie spodziewałem się tutaj was... - Proszę wybaczyć. Zapuściliśmy się za daleko na południe wczorajszej nocy. Polowanie wymknęło nam się trochę z pod kontroli. Czasem tak się zdarza mam nadzieję, że pan to rozumie... - Setsuko wracaj do siebie. - Rzucił krótko. - Słucham?! najpierw mnie ciąg... - Myślałem, że przyda mi się twoje pomoc, ale możesz już wracać. - Nigdzie nie idę, poza tym co... - Wracaj i obudź wszystkich. Kiedy wrócę mają być gotowi i w miarę trzeźwi. - Powiedział z nieczęstą dla siebie powagą. Kobieta popatrzyła przez chwilę na zamaskowanych shinigami i ulotniła się używając Shunpo. Usagi przeszedł kilka kroków wzdłuż drogi obserwując mężczyzn w maskach. Dokładnie ich policzył i zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed shinigami w czerwonej masce. - Komisarzu Yamada? Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał mężczyzna z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem. Usagi wziął głęboki wdech i lekko wysunął do przodu prawą nogę. Ruchome części rękojeści zgrzytnęły głośno a w powietrze siknął strumień jasnoczerwonej krwi pod dużym ciśnieniem. Przecięta tchawica zarzęziła cicho zasysając łapczywie powietrze. Połyskliwe lekko zakrzywione ostrze kołysało się płynnie między mieczami mężczyzn, jak źdźbło trawy smagane wiatrem. Ciepła jucha ściekająca z błyszczącej klingi kreśliła w powietrzu kręgi, znacząc trajektorie cięcia. Głownia raz po raz wynurzała się z chlupotem z przeciętego torsu, ręki, nogi, lub szyii i zanim gwałtowny podmuch zdążył osuszyć ją z karmazynowej posoki ze świstem zagłębiała się w kolejne ciało. Usagi luźnym ruchem strzepnął krew z ostrza i schował je do pochwy patrząc na ostanie podrygi shinigamich tonących w wielkiej kałuży własnej krwi. Kucnął przy górnej części swojego niedawnego rozmówcy i zdjął maskę z jego twarzy. Po policzkach młodego niebieskookiego shinigamiego spływały łzy. Chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zadławił się krwią. - Ktoś kto nie jest gotowy umierać nie powinien brać się za zabijanie. Przestań się mazać. Mężczyzna lekko uniósł kąciki zakrwawionych ust i z ostatnim oddechem zamknął oczy. Usagi zanurzył ręce w jego krwi, podciągnął rękawy i nakreślił na przedramionach skomplikowany wzór. Wyciągnął dłonie przed siebie i cicho powiedział. - Bakudo no 77. Tenteikūra.... Sprawy się skomplikowały, Kotetsuji. Musicie zaczynać już teraz. Funabashi jest nieprzewidywalny więc jeszcze dziś potrzebuję wsparcia z Centrali. Pozdrówcie ode mnie naszych czcigodnych mędrców i sędziów. Powodzenia. ---- W zadymionym ciemnym pomieszczeniu zapanowało lekkie poruszenie. Oczy dziesięciu mężczyzn siedzących wzdłuż ścian pokoju skierowały się w stronę niewielkiego podwyższenia na środku pokoju, okrytego baldachimem z kosztownej tkaniny. - Słyszeliście, panowie? Usagi... właśnie zakończył naszą dyskusję na temat terminu rozpoczęcia operacji.- Powiedział dźwięcznym głosem jasnowłosy mężczyzna siedzący na podeście. - No w końcu. Czas się zbierać! - Odezwał się głośno shinigami z fajką w ustach, podrywając się na równe nogi jak oparzony. - Też tak sądzę... Ito-san. No to... czas chyba na nas. - Powiedział z uśmiechem Kotetsuji. ---- Blade światło księżyca odbijało się w fosie otaczającej wejście do podziemnego kompleksu Centrali 46. Grupa kilkunastu mężczyzn ubranych w wytworne szaty powoli szła po szerokim moście na którego końcu stał spory oddział gwardzistów. Kapitan straży wystąpił z szeregu i niskim ukłonem powitał shinigamich. - Dobry wieczór, Kotetsuji-dono. - Bardzo dobry... dla nas.... no i dla was. Ichiro-kun... mógłbyś? - Powiedział z uśmiechem i skinął porozumiewawczo w stronę niskiego mężczyzny w jedwabnym haori. Ichiro odwrócił się i wytaszczył na środek dwie ciężkie skrzynie bez wieka wypełnione po brzegi starannie ułożonymi tabliczkami złota. - Tak jak się umawialiśmy. To wasza zaliczka a to drugie... to taka mała premia... żeby nam się dobrze współpracowało. Kapitan straży spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na skrzynie po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko i skłonił nisko. - Również mam nadzieję na owocną współpracę, Kotetsuji-dono. - Miło mi to słyszeć... zanim zaczniemy... Czy to cały garnizon? Wszyscy przyjęli naszą propozycję równie szybko jak wy? - Nie do końca... pięć osób nie chciało nawet o tym słyszeć. - Rozumiem... co się z nimi stało? - Odeszli ze służby. - Z jakiego powodu? - Zły stan zdrowia. - Bardzo zły? - Gorzej już się nie da. Niech spoczywają w pokoju... - Rozumiem... No to wchodzimy... Zamknijcie po nas drzwi i nikogo nie wpuszczajcie. W sali obrad Centrali 46 panował rzadko spotykany tam gwar. Niektórzy sędziowie powstawali ze swoich miejsc próbując przekrzyczeć się nawzajem a inni przysłuchiwali się temu z zażenowaniem. Co chwile padały hasła takie jak hańba, zdrada i przekupstwo. Sześciu mędrców cicho rozmawiało ze sobą przyglądając się wszystkiemu z góry. Najstarszy z nich właśnie wstał, żeby uspokoić sytuację kiedy rozległ się starszy huk. Ziemia zadrżała a pomieszczenie wypełniło się pyłem. Wszyscy natychmiast ucichli i zamarli w bezruchu. Z wielkiej wyrwy w ścianie dochodziły niosące się echem odgłosy kroków. Do środka wszedł ubrany w kosztowne szaty mężczyzna o jasnych połyskliwych włosach. - Co to ma znaczyć?! Jak się tu dostałeś? Straż! Shinigami uśmiechnął się złowrogo i przyciszonym tonem powiedział. - Sajō... Sabaku. Łańcuchy złotej energii natychmiast skrępowały ciasno 46 mężczyzn i przytwierdziły ich do krzeseł. - Długo na to czekałem... wiecie? Nawet przygotowałem sobie przemowę, ale potem pomyślałem że to głupie... pójdę na żywioł tak będzie ciekawiej. - Czego chcesz kim jesteś?! Straż! - Krzyczeli co chwilę sędziowie. - Zaraz wam wszystko wyjaśnię tylko błagam nie drzyjcie się... nikt tego nie usłyszy. - Kim jesteś?! Czego chcesz?! - Krzyknął ponownie jeden z sędziów. - Hmm... nie wiecie kim jestem? Myślałem, że zakłamywanie historii nie dotyczy najwyższych władz... Co za ironia... tak bardzo baliście się prawdy, że sami o niej zapomnieliście. na prawdę nikt z was mnie nie pamięta?... Zobaczmy kto tu siedzi.... o Takemitsu! Ale z ciebie stary grzyb. Pamiętam cię... podczas przewrotu nosiłeś komuś miecze... jak nazywał się ten pajac?... No nie ważne... Kto by pomyślał, że taki wypierdek kiedyś zajdzie tak wysoko... - Co to ma znaczyć?! Takemitsu-sama! Zna tan tego człowieka?! - Zapytał dziesiąty sędzia. Starzec zamarł w bezruchu. Na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie i niedowierzanie. Drżącym głosem powiedział. - Tak... znam. To jest Kotetsuji Kazuya. Królewski Hatamoto. - Oooo... na prawdę? Nie spodziewałem się po tobie, że będziesz mnie tytułował. Zbytek łaski z twojej strony... ale jednak mnie pamiętasz. To miłe. - Jak to możliwe... nie postarzałeś się ani trochę przez te wszystkie lata... - Ci którzy stoją na straży odwiecznych praw zostali obdarzeni długim życiem i przywilejem zakończenia go w każdej chwili, ponadto po śmierci... z resztą... Widzę, że nie macie o niczym pojęcia... trochę szkoda... Chyba będę musiał wam to wszystko wytłumaczyć... Od czego by tu zacząć... Może od samego początku istnienia tej instytucji. Instytucji, której istnienie jest efektem zdrady i niebywałej hańby. - Jak śmiesz! - Krzyknął trzydziesty sędzia. - Mogłem się tego spodziewać... że pewnego dnia pójdzie to w zapomnienie. Co za ironia! Na prawdę żałuję, że nie żyją już ludzie, którzy jako pierwsi zasiadali na waszych stanowiskach. Chciałbym zobaczyć ich miny. - O czym ty mówisz?! - Proszę nie wrzeszczeć. Zaraz wam wszystko objaśnię. Pewnie wydaje się wam, że reprezentujecie królewską władzę... Echhh... Opowiem wam historię... Dawno, dawno temu... Po odejściu Króla w Soul Society zapanował olbrzymi chaos. Sprawowanie najwyższej władzy powierzył swoim Hatamoto - dziesięciu najpotężniejszym wasalom. Rodom książęcej krwi. Kiedy królewski autorytet zniknął razem z nim przestało istnieć poszanowanie dla prawa. Miasto zaczęły pustoszyć zbójeckie bandy i mordercy. Najsławniejszym z owych parchów w tamtym czasie był niejaki Yamamato Genryusai i jego Oddziały. Nikt nie był w stanie sprostać im w otwartej walce. Pojawili się też tacy którzy widzieli w nim demona ognia, którego przyjście było przepowiedziane dawno temu. Zaczęło się wtedy głoszenie herezji, jakoby to Król z obawy przed nim opuścił Soul Society. Garstka poślednich rodów zdradziło inne klany i otwarcie wystąpiło przeciwko prawu. Sprzymierzyli się z Genryusaiem oddając mu realną władzę wojskową. Do dzisiejszych czasów dotrwały tylko cztery z pośród tych rodów. Podobno nazywacie je Wielkimi Rodami Szlacheckimi... To właśnie one przez całe wieki starały się zatrzeć pamięć o tamtych czasach i udało im się to, aż za dobrze. Ludzie którzy nadal powinni o tym pamiętać... czyli wy, nie mają o tym zielonego pojęcia. Takemitsu, nie pomyśleliście o tym? Na prawdę wydawało wam się, że wymrzemy albo zapomnimy? Dla nas 1000 lat to jedno pokolenie. Jeśli nie my to nasi synowie albo wnukowie upomnieliby się o sprawiedliwość. - ... Dlaczego teraz... Dlaczego dopiero teraz? - Zapytał starzec z wyrzutem w glosie. - Więc to wszystko prawda?! Jak to... możliwe... - Powiedział zaszokowany piąty sędzia, ale kiedy spoczął na nim wzrok jednego z Mędrców natychmiast umilkł. - Czekaliśmy aż popełnicie błąd. Zlekceważyliście problem Quincy i teraz musicie przeznaczyć olbrzymie siły Gotei 13 żeby ich wybyć. Na dodatek wysyłacie szlachtę do wyrzynania pospólstwa w Rukongai... Moglibyśmy teraz spokojnie zbrojnie odebrać wam władzę, ale na przeszkodzie stoi nam Yamamoto... więc załatwimy to inaczej... Chyba nie ma lepszej okazji biorąc pod uwagę co dzieje się teraz w Onmitsukidō ... Naprawdę myśleliście, że w takim składzie oficerowie będą wypełniali wasze rozkazy? Kto będzie przed wami stał na baczność Shibata? Okakura? Yamanaka? Kanegawa? a może Yamada? To są ludzie, którzy dowodzą głównymi siłami w Rukongai. Na prawdę wydawało wam się, że poślednia rodzina Shihōin zdobędzie posłuch w śród rodów z królewskiego nadania? Zadziwia mnie wasza głupota... a raczej głupota waszych poprzedników. Onmitsukidō to organizacja, która miała pilnować waszych interesów w sytuacjach takich jak ta a tym czasem to ona stała się zarzewiem buntu. Wydawało się wam, że wystarczy oddelegować dawną szlachtę do służby w Korpusie Kido albo w Onmitsukidō, dać jakieś śmieszne przywileje a wszystko będzie w porządku?! - Kazuya... To już przeszłość... możesz mścić się na mnie, ale ci mężczyźni nie mają z tym nic wspólnego... Co chcesz zrobić? Możesz mnie zabić... Możesz nawet spróbować zabić Yamamoto ale co to da? Stało się to co stało. Może z twojego punktu widzenie była to zbrodnia ale z tej zbrodni wyrosła cała nasza historia wszystko co zbudowaliśmy... - Bo się rozpłaczę... Oszczędź sobie. Majątek, nazwisko i zaszczyt przechodzi z ojca na syna. Podobnie jak hańba i obowiązek spłaty długów, a wy powinniście zapłacić krwią za zdradę waszych poprzedników. Tak samo jak Genryusai, ale jesteśmy na to za słabi i zbyt rozsądni. Na niego też przyjdzie czas. Nie zamierzam was zabijać. Nic by mi to nie dało. Nagnę waszą wolę. Podporządkuję was sobie tak samo jak kiedyś banda zdrajców podporządkowała sobie siłą całe Soul Society. Wiecie... w czasach światłych rządów Króla nigdy nie dochodziło do częstych walk. Sztuka wojenna w tamtym czasie przedkładała kontrolę przeciwnika nad jego zniszczenie... Dlatego miecze wszystkich Hatamoto posiadają moc która pozwala zrozumieć drugą duszę.. połączyć się z nią i w zależności od zdolności danego zanpakuto, kontrolować ją we właściwym sobie zakresie. Każdy z nas posiada moc która potrafi zjednać sobie czyjeś serce ale także może je zniszczyć. O sile naszych mieczy nie świadczy reiatsu posiadacza, ale siła woli, dlatego że miecz jest duszą Hatamoto z którym stanowią całkowitą jedność. Rodzi się razem z nim i z nim też umiera. Zanpakuto są dosyć ułomnymi tworami które były inspirowane właśnie na mocy którą obdarzył nas Król. No ale znowu robię wam wykład zupełnie bez sensu zamiast przejść do konkretów... Zaraz doświadczycie tego osobiście. Kotetsuji powoli wyciągnął miecz i uniósł sztych na wysokość twarzy. Obrzucił spojrzeniem salę wypełnioną przerażonymi sędziami i lubieżnie oblizał ostrze swojego zanpakuto. Powoli zbliżył się do pierwszego sędziego skrępowanego kido i nachylił się nad nim szepcząc mu cicho do ucha. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się nagle kiedy jego serce przeszyło zimne ostrze Kotetsujiego. Jęknął głośno i splunął krwią. Zaklęcie wiążące ustąpiło a mężczyzna upadł bezwładnie na ziemię. Kazuya odgarnął włosy do tyłu i powiedział do lezącego na podłodze sędziego. - Wstawaj. Shinigami wstał z ziemi w pełni sił i otrzepał się z pyłu. Radosnym spojrzeniem rozejrzał się po sali i powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Jak sobie życzysz, Kotetsuji-sama. - Dobrze... wracaj do swojej wierzy.... Ehhh.... jeszcze czterdziestu pięciu... kto następny? ---- Nieznajomy ---- Nadkomisarz Funabashi był znany ze swojego zamiłowania do obowiązku, porządku i musztry. Nie był przez to zbyt lubianym dowódcą, ale ktokolwiek znalazł się już pod jego komendą, starał się zrobić na nim jak najlepsze wrażenie. Nie było wiele wyjątków od tej reguły, więc jego oddział składał się z około trzystu ludzi, którzy w większości różnili się od niego jedynie wyglądem. Funabashi wybrał sobie na swoją tymczasową siedzibę jedną z okolicznych świątyń, wokół której powstał w ciągu kilku godzin prężnie funkcjonujący obóz wojskowy otoczony barierą. W promieniu dwudziestu kilometrów od tego miejsca nie było już ani jednej żywej duszy. Motoharu Funabashi w ciągu dwóch dni i jednej nocy oczyścił cała przypisaną mu dzielnicę. Dokładnie tak jak było to ujęte w jego rozkazach. Siedział przy niewielkim stoliku na schodach świątyni, patrząc pustym wzrokiem na płaszczącego się przed nim Shinigamiego. - Raport. - Rzucił od niechcenia uderzając ręką w blat stolika. - Niestety nie mam dobrych wieści. Z tego co mi wiadomo, jesteśmy jedynym oddziałem, który wypełnił rozkaz. Próby skontaktowania się z oddziałami Shibaty, Okakury, Yamanaki, Yamady i Kanegawy zakończyły się porażką. Podejrzewa się, że posłańcy nie żyją lub zostali pojmani. Co więcej, na pograniczu dzielnicy znajdującej się pod naszą kontrolą i tej przypisanej komisarzowi Yamadzie znaleźliśmy siedemnastu naszych żołnierzy... Zginęli w walce. To na pewno nie byli miejscowi... Wśród nich... niestety był pański syn... Bardzo mi przykro. Funabashi spojrzał na niego wzrokiem niezdradzającym emocji po czym powiedział beznamiętnie patrząc w niebo. - Za godzinę wszyscy mają być gotowi do wymarszu. ------- Setsuko stała na niewielkim podwyższeniu w głównej sali biesiadnej gospody, spoglądając na zniecierpliwionych kolegów ze swojego oddziału. Wedle rozkazu zebrała ich w jednym miejscu już dwadzieścia minut temu, ale nie sądziła, że będzie musiała tyle czekać. Z każdą chwilą coraz gorzej radziła sobie z odpędzaniem myśli o tym, że coś mogło pójść nie tak podczas konfrontacji z zamaskowanymi mężczyznami. Nabrała powoli powietrza i chciała sama zabrać głos żeby przybliżyć zebranym sytuację, ale w tym samym czasie na końcu sali usłyszała głośne poruszenie. Tłum zebrany pod sceną rozsunął się na boki, a do pomieszczenia powolnym krokiem wszedł Usagi, starając się zetrzeć ręką ślady krwi z policzka. Zignorował pytające i rządne wyjaśnień spojrzenie Setsuko i kilku innych Shinigamich po czym usiadł na podeście ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. - Widzę, że wszyscy już są. Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale miałem mały wypadek. No.. ale do rzeczy... nie będę owijał w bawełnę - sytuacja jest zawiła i wymaga od was natychmiastowe... Nagle rozległ się straszny huk. Budynek zadrżał w posadach, a z sufitu posypał się tynk. Wszyscy bez zastanowienia chwycili za miecze i zbiegli na dół do wyjścia. Niebezpiecznie blisko dziedzińca znajdował się duży płonący krater. Znad dachów okolicznych budynków ze świstem nadleciała wielka kula ognia, pędząca prosto w stronę gospody. Usagi skinął głową w stronę Tanaki. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złowrogo i klasnął głośno w dłonie. Kilka metrów przed bramą na podwórze ze świstem zamigotała przeźroczysta, mieniąca się czerwienią bariera, o którą z trzaskiem rozbiły się szalejące płomienie. Kiedy zgiełk ucichł, usłyszeli równe miarowe kroki ponad setki żołnierzy idących w ich stronę. Pierwsze ukazały im się białe sztandary, niesione na przedzie szerokiej kolumny rytmicznie maszerujących Shinigamich. W kilka chwil zostali otoczeni przez kordon zbrojnych. Usagi z daleka rozpoznał Funabashiego, który zwycięsko wjechał konno na dziedziniec. - Poczekajcie tutaj. - Powiedział Yamada i wyszedł poza barierę, zostawiając w środku zdezorientowanych Shinigamich. Szedł powoli w stronę swojego przełożonego z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, którzy był jedynie maską... chociaż trzeba było przyznać, że bardzo umiejętnie dobraną. Funabashi zsiadł z konia po plecach jednego ze swoich podwładnych i obrzucił Usagiego pogardliwym spojrzeniem. - Nie sądziłem, że zobaczymy się tak szybko... może napijesz się herbaty? - Zapytał Yamada. W odpowiedzi na przyjacielską propozycję zabarwioną lekką kpiną otrzymał dosyć silny cios w przeponę. Uniknięcie go nie stanowiłoby żadnego problemu, ale wiedział, że tego wymaga sytuacja. Funabashi jest kapryśnym i mściwym człowiekiem. Bez oporów wymordowałby cały oddział Yamady, ale zamiast tego postanowił jedynie upokorzyć jego dowódcę. Usagi splunął krwią i spuścił głowę na dół. - Wypowiadasz mi posłuszeństwo, mordujesz moich ludzi... i w tym mojego syna, a potem witasz mnie w ten sposób? Ktoś musi ponieść karę za to nieposłuszeństwo... Yamada wytarł usta o rękaw i uśmiechnął się lekko, co znowu zdenerwowało Funabashiego, który tym razem kopnął go w brzuch. Shinigami upadł bezwładnie kilka metrów dalej. Oprawca zbliżył się do niego powolnym krokiem i dobył miecza. Nagle w powietrzu coś zadrżało. Gwałtowny skok ciśnienia duchowego powalił Funabashiego na ziemię. Przez podwórze przetoczyła się fala uderzeniowa, niosąc ze sobą tumany pyłu i zwęglone kawałki drewna. Bariera Tanaki drżała i słabła coraz bardziej pod naporem tak dużej energii. Usagi podniósł się powoli z ziemi i skierował wzrok w stronę źródła tego ogromnego Reiatsu. Od południa, powolnym krokiem szedł w jego stronę wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna w obszarpanym stroju. W ręku trzymał długi, wyszczerbiony miecz oparty na ramieniu. Shinigami nie znajdujący się poza barierą mdleli, kiedy przechodził obok nich. Mężczyzna spojrzał przez chwilę na leżącego na ziemi Usagiego, po czym minął go bez słowa kierując się w kierunku Funabashiego. Motoharu wygrzebał się z trudem z gruzu i chwycił za miecz, rzucając się w stronę nieznajomego. Mężczyzna nie sparował cięcia. Stał niewzruszony, kiedy ostrze Nadkomisarza z głuchym plaśnięciem zatrzymało się na jego ubraniu. Spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i jednym ruchem rozpłatał go na pół. Krew siknęła we wszystkie strony, a ograny wewnętrzne z obrzydliwym chlupotem wylały się na ziemię. Nieznajomy strząsnął krew z ostrza, po czym powiedział znudzonym tonem. - Co za utrapienie... Ludzie gadają, że Gotei 13 urządziło sobie pogrom w Rukongai. Myślałem, że znajdę tutaj kogoś z jajami... taki kawał drogi tutaj szedłem z nadzieją na coś ciekawego i znowu rozczarowanie... Może ty, co? Wstawaj twoja kolej. - Powiedział wskazując mieczem na Yamadę. Usagi chciał przekonać mężczyznę, że nie są z Gotei 13 i że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty się z nim mierzyć, ale ledwo udało mu się uniknąć cięcia, które spękało ziemię w miejscu, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą leżał. Shinigami odskoczył do tyłu i szybkim ruchem dobył miecza. Nieznajomy zamachnął się raz jeszcze, a długie, wyszczerbione ostrze świsnęło w powietrzu, wodząc za sobą naelektryzowaną smugę nieokiełznanej energii, która zniszczyła barierę Tanaki i pozbawiła życia większość Shinigamich w okolicy. Fala uderzeniowa porozrzucała we wszystkie strony kawałki rozerwanych ciał, niosąc ze sobą całe zwały desek, gruzu i pyłu ze zrujnowanych budynków. Usagi upał z hukiem na ubitą ziemię koło zawalonego budynku. Podniósł się z trudem i wtedy jego uwagę przykuł znajomo wyglądający przedmiot. Z góry gruzu wystawała kobieca dłoń dzierżąca Zankaputō z charakterystyczną, niebieską rękojeścią. Yamada podbiegł szybko do gruzowiska i starał się wyciągnąć pogrzebaną pod gruzami kobietę, ale kiedy pociągnął za rękę, stracił równowagę i upadł na ziemię. Zamarł w bezruchu, kiedy zobaczył, że trzyma urwaną powyżej ramienia kończynę. Spojrzał przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem i powiedział cicho. - Setsuko... Próbował się podnieść, ale zrobiło mu się słabo. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że z brzucha wystaje mu gruba na kilka cali drewniana belka. Ostatnie co zobaczył to wielka kałuża własnej krwi. Bezwładnie osunął się na twardy gruz, który z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu wydawał mu się całkiem miękki. Kolory nieco się rozmyły i wszystko stało się jaśniejsze. Stracił kompletnie poczucie czasu i kontakt z rzeczywistością. Pomimo tego, że miał otwarte oczy nie widział ani nie rozpoznawał tego, co się przed nim znajduje. Słyszał jedynie znajomy, łagodny głos, który wypowiadał jego imię. ---- Głos ---- Łagodne białe światło padało na jego twarz, przedzierając się przez przymknięte powieki. Nadal słyszał, że ktoś woła go po imieniu, ale nie był w stanie zlokalizować kierunku, z którego dochodził do niego dziwnie znajomy głos. W powietrzu unosiły się fioletowe płatki kwiatu śliwy, niesione ciepłymi podmuchami wiatru. Yamada lekko podparł się na łokciach po czym przetarł oczy. Leżał gdzieś na środku starannie wypielęgnowanego ogrodu ze sporym stawem, w którym odbijały się zdobione dachy stojącego nieopodal wysokiego budynku o kilku kondygnacjach. Wstał z ziemi i rozejrzał się ze zdziwieniem po okolicy. To miejsce bardzo przypominało mu jego rodzinną posiadłość. Przed wejściem do rezydencji zebrała się spora grupa odświętnie ubranych gości. Usagi podszedł do nich chwiejnym krokiem i zanim zdążył zapytać pierwszego z nich o cokolwiek, usłyszał z głębi tłumu swoje imię. - Czekaliśmy na ciebie, Usagi. - Powiedział wysoki czarnowłosy mężczyzna w białych pogrzebowych szatach. - T...tato? Co ty tutaj robisz? Przecież... - Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. Możemy już zaczynać? Yamada poczuł nagły przypływ gorąca i cofnął się gwałtownie. Starał się wymazać to wydarzenie z pamięci. Przez te wszystkie lata wspomnienie zatarło się na tyle, że nie pamiętał już twarzy ani głosu swojego ojca. Nagle poczuł na ramieniu uścisk czyjejś dłoni. Odwrócił się natychmiast i jego oczom ukazała się twarz Kotetsujiego, który bez słowa wcisnął mu do ręki miecz i pchnął go z powrotem w tłum. Shinigami potknął się i upadł przed niewielkim podwyższeniem, na którym klęczał jego ojciec. Mężczyzna wyciągnął przed siebie wakizashi, rozchylił ubranie i patrząc beznamiętnie przed siebie powiedział: - Chciałbym powiedzieć ci tyle rzecz, synu...ale... Nie mogę o tym mówić. Nie teraz. Przekazuję ci mój miecz. Noś go zawsze przy sobie...Zawsze. Ginrei się tobą zaopiekuje... Dopóki nie staniesz się mężczyzną rodzina Kuchiki weźmie pod swoją opiekę nasz ród. Pamiętaj...że... a z resztą... Wiem, że będziesz wiedział co zrobić. Nie potrzebujesz już moich rad. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, po czym bez żadnych oznak bólu wbił ostrze w brzuch i powoli przesuwał je w prawo. Usagi mimowolnie uniósł miecz nad głowę i wykonał szybkie cięcie. Zanim ostrze dosięgnęło szyi, usłyszał głośny dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Oślepiło go jasne światło i poczuł, że coś cisnęło nim w przestrzeń. Z wielką siłą uderzył w coś twardego i łapczywie zaczerpnął powietrza. Leżał na wznak, nieruchomo wpatrując się w sufit ciemnej izby. Dziwne uczucie zagubienia natychmiast zniknęło. Minęła dosyć długa chwila zanim zdołał pozbierać myśli i przypomnieć sobie ostatnie wydarzenia. Rzadko miewał takie sny. Częściej pojawiały się one w dzieciństwie lub na początku pracy w Onmitsukidō, kiedy jeszcze nie przywykł do zabijania. Jednak ten sen był inny. Bardziej wyraźny niż inne. Pomimo tej bezsensownej, surrealistycznej otoczki, miał wrażenie, jakby coś sobie przypomniał albo raczej przeżył tamta chwilę jeszcze raz. Dokładnie tak samo... no, może poza paroma szczegółami. Nie znał wtedy jeszcze Kotetsujiego, którego w ogóle tam wtedy nie było. Yamada przejechał rękoma po twarzy i zrzucił z siebie kołdrę. Ku jego zdziwieniu, nie miał na brzuchu żadnego opatrunku ani nawet blizny. Wstał powoli z łóżka i chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł na korytarz. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje ani kto go tu przywlókł. Kiedy drzwi od drugiego pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem, młody, rozemocjonowany chłopak podbiegł do niego krzycząc: - Komisarzu Yamdada, proszę nie wstawać tak szybko! - Sozaburo? Co ty tutaj robisz?! - Zapytał zdziwiony. - Proszę się położyć. Nie może pan wstawać. - Jakoś chyba dam radę... Jak udało ci się przeżyć? - Chyba raczej to ja powinienem o to zapytać. Wyszedłem na zwiad tydzień temu razem z Echiko. Kiedy wróciliśmy na miejsce... wszyscy byli.... Co się tam stało? - Cóż... Chyba weszliśmy w drogę nieodpowiedniemu facetowi. Słyszałem o nim kiedyś, ale wydawało mi się, że to plotki... Co z resztą? Ktoś wyszedł z tego cało? - Niestety nie... Znaleźliśmy tylko pana i to pobojowisko. Miał pan szczęście. Usagi pokręcił głową i skrzywił się lekko. - Przestań mi panować, bo nie wytrzymam. Chociaż kiedy rozmawiamy we dwóch mówmy normalnie. Gdzie jest Echiko? - Poszła poszukać czegoś do jedzenia. Powinna zaraz wrócić. Lepiej usiądźmy. - Powiedział chłopak i zaprowadził Yamadę z powrotem do pokoju. Usagi usiadł na łóżku, próbując ułożyć jakoś rozczochrane włosy, a Sozaburo dorzucił w tym czasie kilka połamanych desek do niewielkiego paleniska w podłodze. Yamada podciągnął ubranie i jeszcze raz spojrzał na swój brzuch. - Jak to się stało, że... Ostatnio kiedy sprawdzałem miałem tu belkę grubości twojej nogi, a teraz... nie ma nawet blizny... - To zasługa Echiko. Jej Zanpakutō jest wspaniałe. Nigdy nie widziałem tak dobrej techniki leczniczej. - Cóż... będę musiał jej jakoś podziękować. Może... udało jej się pomóc innym w podobny sposób? - Zapytał z naiwną nadzieją w głosie. - Niestety nie. Przykro mi. - Rozległ się kobiecy głos dochodzący z korytarza. Do pokoju weszła Hayami Echiko z niewielkim tobołkiem na plecach. Cisnęła nim niedbale w kont izby i przysiadła się do mężczyzn. - Twoje ciało było jedyną rzeczą w okolicy, która ostała się w jednym kawałku. Resztę po prostu coś... rozerwało. Swoją drogą... masz bardzo dziwne Reiatsu. Wcześniej tego jakoś nie zauważyłam... - Dziwne? - Zapytał Usagi z lekkim zainteresowaniem. - Bardzo... gęste. Energię duchową większości Shinigami można przyrównać do gazu, albo plazmy. Twoje jest jak gęsta ciecz... albo żelatyna. Bardzo trudno było mi współpracować z czymś takim, ale szybko się zregenerowałeś. Prawdopodobnie przeżyłeś tylko dzięki temu. Fala uderzeniowa, która zabiła tych ludzi po prostu rozszczepiła się kiedy natrafiła na twoją aurę. W miejscu, w którym leżałeś i kilka metrów dalej był wąski pas nienaruszonych zabudowań. Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś takiego... Gdybyś nie nabił się na ten kołek, wyszedłbyś z tego bez szwanku. - Aaaa... o to ci chodzi... Można to po prostu wyćwiczyć. Chociaż na początku to bardzo bolesne. Bardziej skondensowane Reiastu nie wycieka bez potrzeby z ciała. Nie jestem zbyt silny, więc nie mogę go marnować. Oficerowie Korpusu Kidō odpowiedzialni za wielopoziomowe pieczęcie też formują swoją energię w ten sposób. Wtedy nie emanujesz Reiatsu na zewnątrz, jak wszyscy, tylko do siebie... do środka. Kiedy twoje Reiryoku jest zbite, nikt nie przytłoczy cię swoją energią duchową. Nie ma na świecie takiej siły. Ciśnienie, jakie wytworzy Reiatsu przeciętnego Shinigami, zamknięte tylko w obrębie jego ciała, będzie zawsze kilkaset razy większe niż ciśnienie wytworzone przez jakiekolwiek istniejące Reiatsu, które oddziałuje na otwartą przestrzeń. - Kto cię tego nauczył? - Zapytała zafascynowana kobieta. - Ojciec. Kiedyś zajmował się badaniami nad energią duchową. - Może mnie też kiedyś nauczy. Nigdy o tym nie słyszałam. Usagi zamyślił się na chwilę po czym powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem: - Raczej wątpię. A co wy robiliście przez ten czas? Myślałem, że złapał was Funabashi. - Mieliśmy niezłego farta. Wygląda na to, że minęliśmy się z nim, kiedy wyruszył do Inuzuri. Postanowiliśmy poczekać gdzieś w bezpiecznym miejscu. Dawni właściciele opuścili ten dom zanim jeszcze zaczęły się czystki... a właściwie, to czemu Funabashi ruszył się z miejsca? - Ehh... ciężko powiedzieć... chyba było kilka powodów. Przede wszystkim, wnerwiło go to, że nikt poza nim nie wykonał rozkazów Centrali, no i... zaczął od naszego oddziału, bo przez przypadek usiekłem mu syna. Gdybym wiedział, że to on, wziąłbym go do niewoli... i inaczej byśmy sobie porozmawiali. Mogłem się tego domyślić... banda pretensjonalnych pajaców w maskach jak z teatru Kabuki... Komu innemu pozwoliłby na taką awangardę? - To chyba ci sami których widzieliśmy przy świątyni. Ćwiartowali ludzi żywcem i obdzierali ze skóry dla zabawy. Nazywali to polowaniem... - Powiedział z rozdrażnieniem w głosie Sozaburo. - A ja myślałem, że przesadziłem. Gdybym wiedział, że lubią takie rzeczy, dorzuciłbym coś ekstra. A właśnie... widzieliście gdzieś moje miecze? - Ehmmm.. jakby to powiedzieć... - Cholera... Będę musiał ich poszukać. Pewnie w międzyczasie obrobiły mnie hieny cmentarne... - Jutro ich poszukamy. Zaraz się zupełnie ściemni. Wiem, że dopiero co wstałeś, ale lepiej idź spać. - Powiedziała Echiko lekko protekcjonalnym tonem. Usagi uśmiechnął się z przekąsem i walnął się na łóżko. Jeszcze nigdy nie zgubił swojego Zanpakutō. Czuł się z tym trochę nieswojo, ale na chwilę obecną, nie mógł zrobić zupełnie nic. Nadal nie dochodziło do niego to, że prawie wszyscy członkowie oddziału nie żyją. Nie był to jego pierwszy raz, jeśli o to chodzi, ale nieprzywiązywanie się do ludzi średnio mu wychodziło. Pomimo tego, że problem Funabashiego został rozwiązany nadal miał dziwne wrażenie, że niedługo znowu coś się wydarzy. ---- Pierwszy raz ---- Sozaburo otworzył powoli oczy i przewrócił się na drogi bok. Wczorajszej nocy położył się najwcześniej ze wszystkich, ale mimo to nie wyspał się należycie. Yamada razem z Echiko siedzieli w drugim pokoju racząc się sake prawie do białego rana. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu mu to przeszkadzało. Pomimo tego, że namawiali go żeby z nimi został wolał iść spać, a teraz sam ma do siebie pretensje. Cały czas oddalał od siebie myśl, że jest o nią zazdrosny, ale nie znajdował określania innego niż zazdrość na to co właśnie czuł. Nakrył się poduszką i już miał zamiar wracać do snu kiedy nagle poczuł, że ktoś zabiera mu kołdrę. Odwrócił się szybko i wyskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony. - Echiko?! Co ty tutaj... - Powiedział podniesionym tonem do śpiącej obok niego kobiety. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała. Przykryła się kołdrą i odwróciła w drugą stronę. Sozaburo podszedł do niej żeby upewnić się, że jej nie obudził i usiadł w kącie. Z nieznanego sobie powodu był strasznie podekscytowany. Nie rozumiał co się z nim dzieje, co drażniło go coraz bardziej. Pośpiesznie wyszedł z pokoju na korytarz i po raz kolejny wpadł po uszy w niezręczną sytuację. Kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi zderzył się z oceniającym spojrzeniem Usagiego, który jak można było wywnioskować po ubiorze, właśnie wyszedł z łazienki. Yamada uśmiechnął się lekko i porozumiewawczo pokiwał głową. Sozaburo czuł jak przenikliwe spojrzenie niebieskich oczu przepala się przez niego na wylot. W Korpusie Śledczym Onmitsukidō krążyły opowieści o umiejętnościach mentalistycznych Usagiego, ale aż do tej pory Sozaburo nie dawał im wiary. - Jak leci? - Zapytał Yamada z lekkim rozbawianiem. - Emmm.. dobrze... panie... to znaczy Usagi... - Noooo... w końcu się nauczyłeś. Coś taki spięty? Nie poszło ci w nocy? - S..Słucham? Miał wrażenie, że Usagi bez pardonu wszedł z buciorami w jego prywatną sferę i otwarcie drwił sobie z tego co tam zastał. Chłopak oblał się rumieńcem jeszcze większym niż przed wyjściem z pokoju i zaczął się lekko cofać, żeby zamknąć otwarte na oścież drzwi. Nie był w stanie ukryć przed nim niczego, chociaż bardzo się starał. Uśmiech na twarzy Usagiego, którzy z każdą chwilą przybierał coraz bardziej szyderczy wyraz, upewniał go w przekonaniu, że równie dobrze mógłby wypowiadać swoje myśli na głos. Pomimo tego, że rozmawiał z człowiekiem ubranym jedynie w zsuwający się z bioder ręcznik, to czuł się tak jakby to on sam był zupełnie nagi. - No wiesz pytałem... jak ci poszło... podobno nigdy tego nie robiłeś więc... - Panie Komisarzu! Ja! Ja nie wiem o czym pan...! - To nie są łatwe rzeczy. Mało komu udaje się za pierwszym razem. Nie martw się... może kiedy zrobisz to ze mną lepiej ci pójdzie. - Powiedział, zalotnie się uśmiechając i puścił oko do chłopaka. - CO!? Jak to!.... S...słucham?! Że jak?! - Z drugiej strony... nic dziwnego, że nic z tego nie wyszło... Pochwa jest pokryta specjalną substancją, która... - STOP! Nie chcę tego słuchać! To jest.... EHHH! - No dobrze już dobrze... Nie przejmuj się tym... te miecze nie są aż tak ważne. - Powiedział Usagi, podciągając ręcznik. - M...miecze? Zaraz... co?! - No miecze. Nie pamiętasz? Dziwne... przecież nic nie piłeś... Wczoraj powiedziałeś, że potrafisz wprowadzić się w świadomy sen i zlokalizować je podążając za śladami energii...Podejrzewam, że znalezienie cudzego reiatsu nie jest łatwe, więc może kiedy zrobisz to razem ze mną łatwiej będzie ci zlokalizować moje zanpakuto. Uprzedzałem cię jednak, że pochwa miecza jest pokryta specjalną substancją, która tłumi energię duchową. Sekkiseki to bardzo rzadki minerał nazywana przez niektórych niszczycielem energii. Tą pochwę stworzono specjalnie z myślą o tym, żeby reiatsu miecza było niemożliwe do wykrycia podczas misji... W oddziałach specjalnych to standardowe wyposażenie.... Zaraz...a ty myślałeś, ze o co mi chodzi? Yamada z trudem tłumił w sobie wybuch śmiechu, który swoją siłą spokojnie mógłby konkurować z wysokopoziomowym hado. Sozaburo zrobił się cały czerwony i dosłownie miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Zamknął hukiem drzwi od pokoju w którym spała kobieta i powiedział zrezygnowany. - Ja... myślałem że... to... Będę czekał na zewnątrz. Sozaburo wyszedł na podwórze i usiadł na schodach. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spotkał się z taką kompromitacją. Miał ochotę wygarnąć Yamadzie co sądzi o takich żartach, ale kiedy zwizualizował sobie tą sytuację niespodziewanie parsknął śmiechem. Do kilku dni nie potrafił sobie wytłumaczyć tych wahań nastrojów, ale to przerosło go już zupełnie. Nie mógł przestać się śmiać co powodowało u niego dodatkowe rozbawienie. - Widzę, że dobrze się bawisz. - Powiedział Usagi wychodząc na podwórze. -Nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje... Mam powoli tego dosyć... Dokąd idziemy? - Miałem dzisiaj zamiar poszukać twojego poczucia humoru, ale skoro tak się sprawy mają...Możemy rozejrzeć się po okolicy od tak po prostu. Chciałbym wiedzieć co stało się z resztą naszych sił w Rukangai. - A właśnie.. byłbym zapomniał... Przez tę sytuację... kompletnie wyleciało mi to z głowy. Udało mi się namierzyć twoje zanpakuto, ale... Nie wiem czy to nie jest pomyłka. - Na prawdę gdzie ono jest? - Cóż... we śnie widziałem je... w posiadłości rodziny Kuchiki. Jeszcze dziwniejsze jest to, że w ogóle nie przypominało twojego miecza. Znalazłem też wakizashi. Jest niedaleko. Mogę cię zaprowadzić. - Hmmm... to rzeczywiście dziwne... ale... może to... No nieważne... prowadź. - Powiedział podekscytowany Usagi. Sozaburo ruszył szybkim krokiem na wschód przez zrujnowane miasto. Po ulicach walały się połamane, nadpalone deski i inne kawałki zabudowy. Szli dosyć długo w milczeniu przyglądając się zniszczeniom. Sozaburo co jakiś czas zatrzymywał się na chwilę żeby upewnić się, że idą w dobrym kierunku. Był jedną z niewielu osób w Onmitsukidō, które posiadały rzadki talent do wyczuwania reiatsu na duże odległości. Przy niewielkim placu, koło rozstaju dróg stała niewielka grupa charakterystycznie wytatuowanych mężczyzn w jaskrawych ubraniach. Dosyć szybko zauważyli shinigamih i powoli zmierzali w ich kierunku z wyciągniętą bronią. Sozaburo wskazał na nich palcem i powiedział cicho. - Ten gruby ma twój miecz. Usagi spojrzał na nich lekko się krzywiąc i nie odrywając wzroku od grupy mężczyzn zapytał: - Mogę pożyczyć na chwilę twój miecz? - M...mój? Nooo... tak proszę... - Powiedział lekko zaskoczony. Chłopak wyciągnął zanpakuto i z lekkim ukłonem przekazał je Usagiemu. Yamada chwycił delikatnie niebieską rękojeść z uwagą obejrzał ostrze. - Dziewica... jak miło... - Słucham? - Ten miecz jeszcze nikomu jeszcze nie odebrał życia. Czuję to wyraźnie... tam w środku... Nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym...? - Emm... nie, nie... proszę... Usagi uśmiechnął do swojego odbicia w połyskliwej klindze i wypuścił miecz z dłoni. Rozłożył szeroko ręce a zanpakuto zawisło w poziomo w powietrzu. - Kusanagi-no-tsurugi. - Powiedział ściszonym głosem składając dłonie z głośnym klaśnięciem. Miecz wystrzelił ze świstem w stronę mężczyzn obracając się chaotycznie we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach. Strumienie krwi tryskały obficie wyciekając z rozczłonkowanych ciał pokrywając wszystko dookoła juchą. Ostrze miotało się jeszcze nad krwawą breją przez chwilę po tym jak ucichły wrzaski i zatrzymało się z nagła w bezruchu. Usagi ustawił się w prostej linii kilka metrów przed Sozaburo. Wyciągnął z rękawa białą chustkę i wystawił ją lekko przed siebie. Miecz gwałtownie zwrócił się ostrzem w kierunku shinigamih i z olbrzymią prędkością popędził prosto na Yamadę, który nieznacznie odsunął się przepuszczając go dalej. Ostrze gładko przesunęło się przez chustkę oczyszając się z krwi i z głośnym szczękiem zatrzymało się w miejscu w którym stał Sozaburo. Chłopak krzyknął cicho i złapał się odruchowo za brzuch w nagłym przypływie paniki szukając rany. Po chwili zorientował się, że jego zanpakuto znajduje się w pochwie i odetchnął z ulgą. - Chcesz mnie wykończyć nerwowo?! Prawie urwałeś mu biodro! Jeszcze jeden taki numer i już nic dla ciebie nie znajdę! - Krzyknął pobudzony wygrażając pięścią Yamadzie. Usagi roześmiał się głośno i podszedł do zmasakrowanych mężczyzn. Wyciągnął swój wakizashi z kałuży krwi i niedbale go wycierając włożył za pas. - Dlaczego ich zabiłeś?! Co to w ogóle miało znaczyć? Mogliśmy się z nimi dogadać. - Może i tak, ale po co? Widziałeś ich tatuaże? To płatni zabójcy z Hokutan. Bardzo drodzy płatni zabójcy. Pewnie jeden z naszych dowódców wynajął ich do brudnej roboty.. Cóż nie będę tego oceniał sam planowałem tak zrobić, ale sprawy potoczyły się inaczej. No, ja mam już dosyć jak na dzisiaj. Lepiej wracajmy do domu. Muszę się przygotować do drogi... - Do drogi? - Odwiedzę rezydencję Kuchiki. Trzeba mimo wszystko sprawdzić ten trop... Jeśli chcecie możecie się zabrać razem ze mną z powrotem do Seireitei.. no chyba, że wolicietu jeszcze zostać jakiś czas... - O nim innym nie marzę, ale chyba mieliśmy rozkazy.... - Słucham?! Gdzie podział się ten Sozaburo który jeszcze kilka dni temu prosił mnie o zwolnienie z tej misji? Tak ci się tutaj spodobało? - No nie, ale... - Lepiej wracaj do domu. Nic tu po nas. Poza tym mogę się założyć, że Centrala już zmieniła swoje rozkazy. Czas wracać do cywilizacji. - Powiedział Yamada i żwawym krokiem ruszył przed siebie. Wracali na skróty przez zniszczoną, śmierdzącą zgniłą rybą dzielnicę rybacką. Koło opuszczonej świątyni zrobili mały przystanek i usiedli na chwilę pod schodami. Ku zdziwieniu Usagiego przeciągającą się ciszę przerwał Sozaburo. - Zastanawiam się... jak to jest... Zabić drugiego człowieka... - Rzucił cicho w przestrzeń. Usagi spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na chłopaka i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ciężko to opisać. Najgorszy jest pierwszy raz. Potem już z górki a przy piątym razie przestajesz liczyć. - A jaki był twój pierwszy raz? - Na prawdę chcesz o tym rozmawiać? Myślałem, że krępują cię takie tematy. No to słuchaj.. kiedyś poznałem taką dziewczynę z 4. Oddziału... - Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. - Przerwał chłopak. Yamada zmierzył go poważnym spojrzeniem i po dłuższej chwili powiedział patrząc przed siebie . - Pierwszy był mój ojciec... Moja rodzina miała w przeszłości pewne... zatargi z prawem. W oczach Centrali brak lojalności i uznania nowego porządku jest zbrodnią, którą każe się śmiercią. Oczywiście oficjalnie nie mieli z tym nic wspólnego, ktoś za prywatne pieniądze najął zabójców. Tak zginęły moje trzy siostry i matka. Chcieli załatwić wszystko za jednym zamachem, ale się nie udało więc musieli kombinować w inny sposób. Oskarżyli ojca do działanie na szkodę Soul Society, destabilizację porządku prawnego, podburzanie do buntu i brak szacunku do organów władzy. Zgodne z prawdą było jedynie ostatnie oskarżenie, ale proces był z góry ustawiony. Jako ostatni członkowie rodu zostaliśmy zmuszeni do popełnienia samobójstwa, żeby udowodnić czystość naszych intencji. Tata ubłagał Pięć Wielkich Rodów Szlacheckich, żeby wpłynęły na decyzję Centrali. Miłościwie nam panujący oszczędzili moje życie pod warunkiem, że będę asystował w seppuku mojego ojca, żebym do końca życia zapamiętał jaka kara czeka zdrajców. Kiedy zadał sobie cios w brzuch odciąłem mu głowę. Praktycznie to sam zdał sobie śmierć a ja tylko przyśpieszyłem sprawę... ale myślę, że mimo wszystko można to uznać za pierwszy raz. - Przepraszam.... Ja.. powinienem cię o to pytać... nie wiedziałem, że ... Bardzo mi przykro... - Powiedział Sozaburo załamującym się głosem. - Przykro ci? Hmmm... tez kiedyś czułem podobnie, ale później zrozumiałem, że mam dobre życie... Bardzo dobre. Kiedy pomyślę sobie, że mógłbym urodzić się tutaj... dochodzę do wniosku, że mimo wszystko należę do tej szczęśliwszej części Soul Society. Większość mieszkańców Rukongai w ogóle nie ma rodziny. Ich jedynym marzeniem jest najeść się do syta albo nie czuć zimna. Myślę, że moja historia nie zrobiłaby na nich wrażenia... a w szczególności jej ciąg dalszy... Całą młodość spędziłem pod opieką najzamożniejszej rodziny w Soul Society i z czasem zacząłem o niej myśleć jak o swojej własnej. To dzięki niej wstąpiłem do Onmitsukidō, poznałem wielu przyjaciół... i chociaż większość z nich już nie żyje to i tak cieszę się, że ich spotkałem. Gdyby nie to wszystko nie byłoby mnie tutaj... - Na prawdę tak sądzisz? To.. dosyć nietypowe podejście. Mi zrobiło się, źle od samego słuchania... - Zrobiło ci się, źle bo właśnie tego chciałeś. Czy nie po to pytałeś mnie jak to jest zabić? Wiedziałeś, że nie będzie to wesołe przeżycie, dlatego chciałeś słuchać mojej historii. To nie prawda, że ludzie zawsze chcą być szczęśliwi. Żyjemy w brutalnym świecie więc większość szuka właśnie radości, ale nie dla samej zasady, tylko dlatego, że na co dzień cierpią. Tu chodzi o odmianę. Lubimy różnorodność nawet jeśli nie zdajemy sobie z tego sprawy. Ludzie, którzy nie doświadczyli w życiu dostatecznie dużo bólu szukają go sami. Inaczej nikt nie słuchałby smutnych wierszy i piosenek po, które tak chętnie sięgają żyjący w dobrobycie miłośnicy sztuki. Otoczeni luksusami upajają się cudzym smutkiem, którego sami nie mogą doświadczyć a czasami brakuje im tego tak bardzo, że cierpią bez żadnego powodu. Przeżywają żal bez żadnej przyczyny, bo do tego stopnia go potrzebują. Ich jest najtrudniej zadowolić w odróżnieniu od tych cierpiących na co dzień, których cieszą błahe rzeczy. Tych drugich jest zdecydowanie więcej dlatego utarło się, że radość jest dobra a smutek zły. W rzeczywistości taki podział nie istnieje, bo nie ma jednego bez drugiego. Wszystkie emocje są dobre. Jedni szukają w życiu szczęścia i unikają smutku a inni wręcz przeciwnie. To kwestia potrzeb. Więc cieszę się, że mogłem cię zasmucić, Kataoka Sozaburo, bo tego właśnie było ci trzeba. Widocznie ostatnio masz za dużo powodów do szczęścia. Nic dziwnego swoją drogą... skoro jesteś zakochany... - Zakochany?! Ja...?! Chyba żartujesz. - Ehh... i znowu to samo... Wiesz... kiedy byłem mały lubiłem czytać komiksy. W tych normlanych płaskich dymkach było napisane co bohater mówi a w takich chmurkach to co myśli. Czasami jedno przeczyło drugiemu, zupełnie tak jak w twoim przypadku. Obaj doskonale wiemy jak jest. Problem w tym, że nie chcesz tego otwarcie przyznać. Oszukiwanie samego siebie to kłamstwo najniższych lotów... chociażby dlatego, że wszyscy na około dostrzegają je z łatwością. Echiko to bardzo nieśmiała dziewczyna, dlatego zdziwiłem się, że zabrała cię wtedy ze sobą. Opowiadała mi wczoraj o tobie prawie cały czas. Chyba przypadłeś jej do gustu... - Nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale... Wcześniej zlaliśmy się tylko z widzenia... wczoraj wieczorem odbyliśmy pierwsza rozmowę dłuższą niż kilka minut, a ty już znasz mnie lepiej niż ja sam... - Nie znam cię jeszcze, ale wszyscy są w środku tacy sami. Działamy na identycznych zasadach, które warto znać. -Nawet boję się myśleć co czuli przesłuchiwani przez ciebie więźniowie. - Dlaczego? przesłuchanie niczym się to nie różni od naszej pogawędki. No może poza tym, że nigdy nie zbieram zeznań bez herbaty albo czegoś mocniejszego. Zmuszanie ludzi do mówienia prawdy siłą jest mało skuteczne. No czas już chyba na nas... - Powiedział Usagi wstając z ziemi. Sozaburo miał już na dzisiaj dosyć wrażeń pomimo tego, że słońce nawet nie zaczęło jeszcze zachodzić. Zbyt wiele skrajnych przeżyć w tak krótkim czasie przyprawiło go o ból brzucha, ale jednocześnie był bardzo zadowolony. Udało mu się przeżyć całą tą misję. Taki wyczyn udał się jedynie dwóm pozostałym osobom z jego oddziału. Ponad to podczas tych trzech dni nie zabił ani jednej niewinnej osoby. Jednak przede wszystkim cieszył się, że wracał do domu. Nie do tej zbutwiałej rudery w Rukangai, ale do własnego domu. Udało mu się przeżyć całą tą misję. Taki wyczyn udał się jedynie dwóm pozostałym osobom z jego oddziału. Ponad to podczas tych trzech dni nie zabił ani jednej niewinnej osoby ---- Nazywam się Kudara Sadaharu ---- Słońce zaszło już dawno nad Dworem przeczystych dusz. Zimny wiatr hulał po pustych ulicach Seireitei skutecznie zniechęcając ludzi do wyjścia z domu. Z kolei dla tych, którzy do domu akurat wracali, zła pogoda była zachętą do przyśpieszenia kroku. Usagi szedł koło swoich jedynych pozostałych przy życiu, zafascynowanych sobą nawzajem podwładnych od czasu do czasu zerkając w ich stronę z lekkim wyrzutem. Nie miał nic przeciwko zakochanym, ale zwykle starał trzymać się od takich osób z daleka. Bynajmniej nie ze względu na to, że zazdrościł im czegokolwiek, ale zwyczajnie nie miał do nich zaufania. Większość ludzkich zachowań jest dosyć przewidywalna, ale wszystko się zmienia kiedy w grę wchodzi miłość. Wtedy można być jedynie pewnym tego, że w najmniej odpowiedniej sytuacji ktoś zachowa się skrajnie nieracjonalnie, ale skala głupoty owego czynu zawsze jest dla wszystkich zaskoczeniem. Yamada zatrzymał się na rozstaju dróg i głośno kaszlnął żeby idąca z przodu para pochłonięta rozmową na chwilę zwróciła na niego uwagę. - Tutaj nasze drogi się rozchodzą. Pamiętajcie, żeby zdać raport z tego co widzieliście w Rukangai dopiero kiedy wrócę. Nic nie widzieliście i nic nie wiecie. Sam zdam raport głownodowodzącemu Shihōin. Nawet nie zbliżajcie się do Fengów, Omaedów czy innych lizodupów, bo skończy się to tak, że będę musiał was wyciągać z aresztu. No i uważajcie na siebie. - Dziękujemy, postaramy się... a co do.. naszego oddziału... - Powiedział Sozaburo. - No? Co z nim? - Chodzi mi to to czy... czy nadal będzie istniał... w trzy osoby... - Jesteśmy zespołem Korpusu Śledczego a nie jednostką garnizonową. To nie Gotei 13. Stawiamy na jakość nie ilość. Pewnie kogoś zwerbujemy, ale ze względy na przydatne umiejętności jakie posiada a nie żeby się liczby zgadzały. Do zobaczenia. - Powiedział Shinigami skręcając południową alejkę. Równa, starannie wysprzątana droga z białego połyskliwego kamienia prowadziła prosto do Rezydencji Kuchiki. Usagi od momentu utraty przytomności zaczął się trochę dziwnie czuć. Powracały do niego wspomnienia o wydarzeniach do których od dawna nie przywiązywał większej wagi. Pamiętał jak widział po raz pierwszy wysokie wierze tej posiadłości wyglądając z za kotary palankinu. Ponad setka przybocznych samurajów towarzyszyła mu w drodze do nowego domu. To był ostatni raz kiedy czuł się jak głowa rodu, którą formalnie nadal był i nigdy być nie przestał. Jednak stanie na czele klanu podczas gdy jest się jego ostatnim członkiem mija się trochę z celem nie mówiąc już o posługiwaniu się tytułem czy rodowym nazwiskiem. Kiedy stanął przed wysoką bramą z kamforowego drzewa, drzwi rozstąpiły się przed nim i przechodząc między rzędami kłaniających się mu w pas wartowników wszedł za mury rezydencji. W rozległym ogrodzie panował jak zwykle nienaganny porządek. Przeszedł przez trawnik po ułożonej z płaskich kamieni ścieżce i ruszył w stronę niewielkiej świątyni po środku ogrodu. W środku paliło się światło. Po latach spędzonych pod skrzydłami rodziny Kuchiki zdążył nauczyć się na pamięć zwyczajów Ginreia. Jednym z nich była wieczorna modlitwa w kaplicy poświęconej przodkom. Zanim wszedł do środka usłyszał znajomy głos dobiegający z wnętrza budynku. Przyległ do ściany i podsłuchał rozmowę dwóch mężczyzn. - Nie sądziłem, że sprawy przybiorą taki obrót... Funabashi był dla nas bardzo niewygodny i cieszę, że mamy go już z głowy, ale nie kosztem Yamady. Nie udało mi się ustalić do czego tam doszło... więc służby pewnie też nie wpadną na żaden sensowny ślad... Ehhh... gdyby do ciebie przyszedł natychmiast mnie zawiadom. W końcu to jego dom... - Nie można nikogo winić Kotetsuji-sama... Może oprócz mnie. Obiecałem jego ojcu, że będę go chronił... W ogóle nie powinienem pozwalać mu wstąpić do Onmitsukidō. Miałem go trzymać od tego wszystkiego z daleka a ja posłałem go do służb specjalnych... Dopiero teraz widzę jak głupi byłem myśląc, że tam będzie bardziej bezpieczny niż tutaj. - Powiedział Ginrei z Wyrzutem. - No i co trzymałbyś go tutaj pod kluczem? Myślisz, że tego chciałby Yonosuke? Gdyby tak było nie zostawiłby ci swojego miecza. Jego ojciec oddał życie za to, żeby Usagi pewnego dnia stał się jednym z nas. Wszystko przygotował z myślą o tym, że kiedyś dołączy do nas jako jeden z Hatamoto. - Widocznie się pomylił. Usagi pomimo swojego talentu w prawie każdej dziedzinie nie był w stanie rozwinąć własnego zanpakuto. - Ginrei... na prawdę z wiekiem robisz się coraz bardziej naiwny, przyjacielu... Na prawdę o niczym nie wiesz? - O czym niby nie wiem? - No właśnie... o czym nie wie? - Wtrącił się do rozmowy Usagi stając w progu świątyni. Zaszokowani mężczyźni wymienili ze sobą niepewne spojrzenia po czym Kotetsuji odetchnął z ulgą i powiedział. - Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz... Nie dawałeś żadnych znaków życia od tygodnia... - Tak, tak nie zmieniaj tematu. Macie mi chyba wiele do wyjaśnienia.... Na początek może powiecie skąd się w ogóle znacie? - Powiedział Yamada z lekkim rozdrażnieniem. - Widzisz Ginrei. Mówiłem ci, że nie dasz rady tego ukrywać w nieskończoność. Prędzej czy Później doszłoby do tej rozmowy, ale nigdy nie sądziłem że będę w niej uczestniczył... Siadaj sobie Usagi... czeka cię długa opowieść. Od czego by tu zacząć... skąd się znamy... Nie... to mało ważne z perspektywy kogoś, kto nie zna prawdy o własnej rodzinie. Może lepiej zacząć od tego? - Powiedz co wiesz i przestań już przedłużać! - Rany... zrobiłeś się strasznie niecierpliwy... Nie znałem cię od tej strony... Pamiętasz kiedy spotkałem cię po raz pierwszy? Zwerbowałem cię do naszej organizacji mówiąc, że jak się sprawdzisz zostaniesz jednym z nas... Cóż... oszukałem cię wtedy. Jesteś i zawsze byłeś jednym z nas. Wstąpiłeś w nasze szeregi z chwilą urodzenia. Gdyby Ginrei nie ukrywał przez te wszystkie lata prawdy nie musiałbym cię wprowadzać w błąd a teraz tego wszystkiego prostować. No Ginrei! Tłumacz się. Nie będę za ciebie odwalał najgorszej roboty. Starzec westchnął cicho i wskazał ręką na powieszony na ścianie gobelin przedstawiający trzy niewyraźne postaci w długich szatach. - Ten zwój opisuje powstanie naszego świata... a raczej to co było jego przyczyną... - Oho.. Zacząłeś z grubej rury... Ja bym rozegrał to trochę inaczej. Przecież on ci w to teraz nie uwierzy. Zobacz już patrzy na nas jak na idiotów. - Zakpił Kotetsuji. - Proszę nie przerywać. To co ci teraz powiem to nie jest, ogólnodostępna wiedza. Pamięć o tak dawnych dziejach nie zachowała się do dnia dzisiejszego. Nawet zbiory Wielkiej Galerii Wiedzy Duchowej nie sięgają do tak dalekiej przeszłości. Historia twojej rodziny.... wiem, że dziwnie to zabrzmi, ale jest starsza niż Soul Society. Żebyś dokładnie zrozumiał kim jesteś trzeba zacząć od samego zarania. Powinien opowiedzieć ci ją twój ojciec jednak niestety nie dożył czasów w, których jesteś na tyle dojrzały żeby to zrozumieć. Na tym zwoju przedstawione są Istoty, które dały początek światu. Twój ród, podobnie jak rodzina Kotetsuji wywodzi się od jednej z tych pierwotnych istot, a raczej od człowieka, który pobierał nauki bezpośrednio u niej. Te trzy istoty jako pierwsze wyłoniły się z pustki. Kiedy zaistniały jako osobne byty szybko zrozumiały, że nic na świecie nie jest stałe i że także one z powodu swoich narodzin doświadczą śmierci. Nie mogły się z tym pogodzić bo ich naturą była wieczność. Zanim wyłoniły się z pustki problem przemijania ich nie dotyczył, bo to co nigdy się nie narodziło nigdy nie umrze. Każda z istot na swój sposób stawiła czoła własnej egzystencji. Pierwsza z nich znana jako Takamimusubi, żeby zaspokoić swój ból stworzyła świat w, którym żyjemy. Jego piękno pozwoliło mu zapomnieć o losie jaki ją czeka. Kiedy świat był już ukończony z pustki wydzieliły się kolejne mniejsze istoty w niezliczonej liczbie, które widząc dzieło Takamimusubiego chciały go doświadczyć. Boski demiurg był szczęśliwy z tego powodu i nauczył ich jak kształtować otaczający ich świat. Wtedy poczuł się spełniony i mógł odejść. Jednak bez niego wszystko co stworzył rozpadłoby się, dlatego z pośród duchów które nauczał wybrał najzdolniejszego i przekazał mu pieczę nad światem. Zanim odszedł podarował mu miecz, który w razie potrzeby pomoże mu ochronić jego dzieło... Jeden z trzech boskich mieczy Shinken Hakkyōken, który pozwalał jego posiadaczowi mierzyć się nawet z bogami, którzy chcieliby zniszczyć to co stworzył. Ten który dostąpił tego zaszczytu dał początek Rodzinie Królewskiej i był pierwszym królem Dusz. Uczniowie Takamimusubiego uznali go za swojego przywódcę i oddawali mu cześć. Byli tymi którzy umieli kształtować otaczający ich świat. Z wypaczenia tego daru później narodzili się Quincy. Druga istota zwana Amenominakanushi widząc, że oderwała się od swojego źródła popadła w rozpacz a następnie w gniew. Z gniewu narodziła się siła i zdolność do dominacji nad innymi. Amenominakanushi przyciągał do siebie dusze, które żałowały tego że zamieszkały na świecie i nauczył je jak przemienić swoją rozpacz w siłę. Kiedy uczynił swoich uczniów silnymi poczuł, że spełnił swoją misję i może odejść. Stał się na tyle potężny, że nie bał się już śmierci i z uśmiechem na ustach, własnoręcznie pozbawił się życia. Zanim to zrobił wybrał najzdolniejszego ucznia i przekazał mu drugi z Boskich mieczy - narzędzie władzy pozwalające zdominować inne dusze. Jednak jego uczniowie nie uznali nowego przywódcy, bo każdy z nich chciał rządzić. Miecz jak i jego powiernik zaginął a bez jego nauk zrozpaczone dusze pochłaniał mrok i wypaczał ich naturę zmieniając ich w Pustych. Trzecia istota nazywała się Kamimusubi również odczuwała żal z powodu swojej egzystencji, ale nie chciała niczego stworzyć ani nie pozwoliła aby zawładnął nią gniew. Wiedziała, że powodem wszystkich zdarzeń jest strach przed śmiercią i starała zgłębić jej naturę. Rozważała nad istotą przemijania i doszła do wniosku, że powodem jej strachu jest poczucie oddzielenia od reszty świata jakiego nie odczuwała zanim zaczęła istnieć. W końcu udało jej się dojrzeć prawdę, zrozumieć świat i zaakceptować go takim jakim jest. Kiedy zrozumiała czym jest śmierć i życie roześmiała się głośno. Jej śmiech dotarł do uszu wszystkich dusz, które pojąć świat swoim rozumem. Przyszły do niego a Kamimusubi pokazał im prawdę którą sam odkrył. Chciał, żeby wszystkie dusze mogły odzyskać spokój tak jak on. Więc zanim odszedł podobnie jak jego dwóch braci pozostawił po sobie prezent dla swoich uczniów. Trzeci i ostatni z boskich mieczy Yata no Kagami - Ośmioboczne Zwierciadło pozwalające jego posiadaczowi dostrzec prawdę we wszystkim i zrozumieć to co czują inne dusze. Jego naśladowcy stali się pierwszymi Shinigami - Strażnikami Śmierci. Nauczył ich jak oczyszczać dusze z ich bólu tak, żeby mogły odrodzić się nowo w tym świecie i cieszyć się jego pięknem, jak zaplanował to Takamimusubi lub jeśli były na to gotowe odejść już na zawsze, przeżywając swoje ostatnie życie jako Shinigami. W ten sposób powstała reinkarnacja i śmierć paradoksalnie stała się sposobem na niekończące się życie w różnych wcieleniach. Świat w takim stanie, ale był bardzo niestabilny. Kilka tysięcy lat temu Shinigami zaproponowali królowi aby podzielił go zgodnie z zamysłem Kamimusubiego, który przyglądał się światu najdłużej i rozwiązał tajemnicę śmierci. Król zgodził się na to i podzielił świat na cztery części, między którymi mogą wędrować dusze: Świat żywych, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo i piekło w którym niegodziwe dusze odbywają karę. Król przeniósł się do Soul Society skąd sprawował władzę a potomkowie powiernika Ośmiobocznego zwierciadła ślubowali mu wierność i stali się jego Hatamoto. Ośmiboczne Zwierciało zostało podzielone na 10 równych części tak aby zapobiec sporom wokół Boskiego miecza. Ośmioboczne lustro zostało rozdzielone i przekute na dziesięć mieczy. Rozdane między potomków pierwszego powiernika zwierciadła stały się rodowymi skarbami. Od tej pory miecze były przekazywane w rodzinach z ojca na syna. Pomimo że każdy z nich był tylko dziesiątą częścią całości ich moc nie uległa osłabieniu. Każdy właściciel miecza pozostawiał w nim odbicie własnej duszy, co stało się inspiracją do stworzenia Zanpakuto. Hatamoto sprawowali w Soul Society funkcję sądowniczą a dzięki mocy Ośmiobocznego Zwierciadła ich wyroki były zawsze nieomylne. Wszystko zmieniło się kiedy królewski syn zbuntował się przeciwko ojcu. Odnalazł zaginiony miecz władzy Amenominakanushiego i uległ mu skuszony jego mocą. Miecz przejął nad nim władzę i odebrał mu wszystko aby przez rozpacz i gniew uczynić go silnym. Królewski syn odrodził się na nowo będąc pozbawionym wszystkiego włącznie ze zmysłami. Ludzie którzy go dotknęli go zyskiwali to czego było im trzeba. Jednak kiedy umierali wszystko wracało z powrotem do niego. W końcu stał się na tyle silny, że zjednoczył się z mieczem a jego mocą stała się potęga. Zdominował świat ludzi i Hueco Mundo a z uczniów Takamimusubiego zdeprawował i uczynił Quincy. Chciał urządzić świat według własnego porządku. Zaatakował Soul Soul Society i Śmiertelnie ranił swojego ojca. Jednak powstrzymali go Shinigami a okaleczone ciało Króla przenieśli do Odseparowanego Wymiaru. Tym który go pokonał nie był żaden z Hatamoto, ale Yamamoto Genryusai. Naturalnym było, że po zniknięciu króla władze będą sprawowali jego najdostojniejsi wasale, ale zwaśnione rody poróżniły się o władzę co jeszcze bardziej osłabiło ich pozycję. Genryusai pustoszył Soul Society a jego władcy nie mogli nic na to poradzić. W końcu mniejsze rody wybrały z pośród siebie 46 przedstawicieli, którzy zawarli pokój z Oddziałami Genryusaia. Rody lojalne wobec prawowitej władzy były represjonowane a pamięć o nich została usunięta w bardzo krwawy sposób. Twój ojciec również padł ofiarom tego procederu. - Chcoiaż na sam koniec udało mu się ze wszystkich zakpić. - Wtrącił się Kotetsuji. - Zanim się urodziłeś podzielił swoją część ośmiobocznego lustra na dwie połowy i zapieczętował jedną z nich w twojej duszy, jeszcze zanim się do końca ukształtowała. Właśnie dlatego jesteś tak przenikliwy. To nie jest naturalny talent, tylko moc zwierciadła połączonego z twoją duszą. Wszczepiono w ciebie boski artefakt. Nosisz w sobie część... nie... nawet bardziej... jesteś częścią ośmiobocznego lustra i w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych dziewięciu mieczy ze swojego możesz korzystać tylko i wyłącznie ty. Nigdy nie rozwinąłeś własnego zanpakuto bo w pewnym sensie sam nim jesteś. Może kiedyś cię zastanawiało dlaczego syn tak znamienitego rodu jak ty ma taką mało ilość reiatsu... Żeby umieścić cześć zwierciadła w twojej duszy, Yonosuke musiał najpierw coś z niej wyciągnąć. Zabrał ponad połowę twojej energii i umieścił ją w mieczu. Miecz jest zapieczętowany w tobie a twoje reiastu w mieczu. Taka manipulacja na prastarym artefakcie i duszy nienarodzonego dziecka wymaga ogromnych umiejętności ale też ogromnego poświęcenia. Podczas tej duchowej operacji twój ojciec zniszczył nieodwracalnie własną duszę i umierałby w powolnych męczarniach. Rozkaz popełnienia seppuku przyjął więc z radością. Zrobił to, żeby zabezpieczyć cześć zwierciadła która przypadła waszemu rodowi. Gdyby nie to Czterdziestusześciu przywłaszczyłoby sobie twoją część lustra tak samo jak zabrali nam Shinken Hakkyōken, który mieliśmy w posiadaniu po wycofaniu się Króla. Centrala chciała zdobyć wszystkie miecze i pozbyć się świadków ostatnich kilku tysięcy lat niechlubnej historii Soul Society i bezprawnego przejęcia władzy. - Twój ojciec prosił mnie, żebym przyjął cię i wychował jak jednego z nas i zrobiłem to z radością. To był dla mnie zaszczyt, który pozwolił mi zmyć hańbę mojej rodziny, którą okryliśmy się biorąc udział w tym zbrodniczym przewrocie, Sadaharu Kudara-sama. - Powiedział Ginrei kłaniając się nisko. - Sadaharu... Kudara? - Tak właśnie się nazywasz. Usagi to przezwisko jakie nadała ci matka a Yamada to nazwisko jej siostry. Twój ojciec tez ukrywał się za życia jako Hiro Yamada. - Powiedział Kotetsuji. - .... Jesteście pijani. Kazuya to jeszcze ujdzie, ale ty... no nie spodziewałem się. - To prawda, Usagi. Wiem że ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale tak się nazywasz... - Wiem, że tak się nazywam. Po prostu dawno już nie słyszałem tego imienia... Niepokoję się tylko o wasze zdrowie psychiczne skoro opowiadacie mi takie bajki. - Możesz się nabijać, ale to prawda. Dlaczego mielibyśmy kłamać? - Powiedział Kazuya rozkładając ręce. - Jak chcieliście żeby to nie brzmiało głupio to trzeba było mi to powiedzieć wcześniej.... i nie wszystko na raz... to jest.... bez sensu. - Oooo.. takie pretensje to nie do mnie. Ja chciałem ci powiedzieć jak najwcześniej. - Wypierał się Kotetsuji. - Chciałem cię od tego chronić... To nie są rzeczy, którymi można mącić w głowie dziecku... Potem wstąpiłeś do służb... myślałem, że ułożysz sobie życie bez tego... - Wiecie co... zostawiam was tutaj z waszymi magicznymi lustrami i bajkami o początkach świata. Idę lepiej do... właśnie gdzie jest Sōjun? - Usagi zaczekaj... - Gdzie jest Sōjun!? - Ehhh.... W szpitalu... czeka na narodziny syna. - No! Widzę, że zrobił coś pożytecznego od czasu kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy. Usagi popatrzył przez chwilę na Ginreia z pewnym rozczarowaniem i odszedł bez słowa. Starzec westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Phi! Ale miał minę. Widziałeś jak mu się ręce trzęsły. Jeszcze chwila i by się popłakał. - Zaśmiał się Kotetsuji. - O czym ty mówisz? Nie uwierzył nam. Powinienem powiedzieć mu wcześniej.... - Nie uwierzył, nie uwierzył... Oj Ginrei jaki ty jesteś prostolinijny. Patrzysz a nie widzisz. Trzeba zaglądać głęboko do środka. To co tam jest zawsze jest prawdziwe i nic tego nie ukryje. Nigdy nie widziałem go w takim stanie. Sam fakt jak bardzo chciał to zamaskować świadczy o tym, że nam uwierzył. Może wiedział więcej niż nam się wydaje... albo jedynie się domyślał a teraz znalazł na to potwierdzenie... To by pasowało do reakcji. No ale.. nie ważne już. Niedługo się opamięta. Swoją drogą to nawet dobrze wypadłeś. Myślałem że będzie gorzej. - Przepraszam... musze już wracać. Zobaczymy się za kilka dni... - Powiedział Ginrei wychodząc ze świątyni. Usagi szedł przez opustoszałe miasto w stronę baraków 4. Oddziału. Beznamiętnie wpatrywał się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Jego głowę wypełniało całe mnóstwo niedających mu spokoju myśli. Mętne słowa ojca, które pamiętał z dzieciństwa nabierały teraz nowego znaczenia. Nie chciał wierzyć w to co przed chwilą usłyszał ani myśleć o sobie jak o eksperymencie połączenia duszy z jakimś lustrem o, którym nigdy w życiu nie słyszał. Wszystko to wydawało mu się nielogiczne i chore. Czuł się jakby znajdował się we śnie, który coraz mniej mu się podoba. Miał wrażenie jakby coś podchodziło mu do gardła i prawdopodobnie gdyby chciał coś teraz powiedzieć nie dałby rady. Dziwny ucisk w klatce piersiowej coraz bardziej utrudniał mu oddychanie. Z każdym krokiem w jego głowie kołatało się pytanie "Kim jestem?", "Czym jestem?"